Pain and Destruction
by onikami
Summary: Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Pain and Destruction

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Naruto the series ok

As I lay there wishing that it wasn't real even though I knew it was. I was wishing it was a dream or in this case a nightmare. All I saw was blood and tears. I still remember how it happened but its all in a blur like I was looking through another's eyes not my own.

_Flashback_

We where charging our most powerful attacks. Both ready for the blow that would end the fight we charged at each other. _His_ chadori my Resenga the supposedly strongest attacks in konoha, but this last blow will truly tell what is more powerful. As they hit I felt another source of power coming from within me so naturally I took it. The power felt good but wrong at the same time and it was then I figured out what it was 'damn that fox.' I thought as I figured out what it was, but it was to late the chakara was already in the Resenga and with that all hope of taking him back home, the promise I made to sukura-chan, and my only one true friend the only one that understood how I felt to be lonely, to be sad, and to feel the pain of having no one.

That's when it happened his chadori rammed through my shoulder well at the last minute I turned the Resenga to make it run in his side and to put it simply gutted him in do to the sheer power in the attack. And we both fell to the ground and I saw black.

_End Flashback_

Here I sit looking at what used to be sauske the blood still flowing out of him like a river. His insides hanging out I felt like I was going to throw up. Correction I was going to throw up and there it went my lunch mixed with breakfast. I just sat there staring at him after I threw up just looking at nothing wondering if I did the right thing.

"**Of coarse you did kit, he was going to kill you if you hadn't so you know what they say survival of the fittest so nature took its course and you won be happy" said a booming from uhhhh somewhere I personally don't know. **

"Ok yea right and I'm listening to voice in my head god I think I'm crazy" I said to no one in particular.

"**All humans are crazy." Was its simple reply **

"You got that right………wait now I'm agreeing with the voice in my head"

"**Yep"**

"Wait are you that good for nothing fur ball I'm me or did I overdose on ramen again"

"**Hay this 'good for nothing fur ball saved your sorry ass back there"**

"yea thanks for killing my friend and the only one that I can relate to"

"**no problem the basterd deserved it remember karma" the fox said in a sarcastic voice.**

"yea well karma screwed me over as you can see"

"**Hey same here I was a cute little fox minding my own business when a evil man seal me in the idiot aka you"**

"You killed thousands and destroyed countless lives!" I yelled

"**Details details any way you are just an unlucky basterd. So how are we gonna get out of this mess"**

"I have no cl- "I wasn't able to finish what I was going to say because kakashi jumped into the valley

"What did you do" said kakashi in a not so happy voice

"I killed him" I said in a not to caring voice thanks to the dammed fox.

the end tale me what ya think and for parrings here are the guid lines no yaoi i have no problem with it theres just to much and no naruto/sakura i dont like sakura


	2. Chapter 2

well here's chapter two and I decided when voting will end chapter 8 and ill teal the results so far at the end of this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Naruto the series ok.

'_Yo' thinking_

"**YO" kyuubi**

"Yo" normal

'_Ok that does not sound like the Naruto I know' _thought Kakashi. He just gat here to see one of his students in a pile of what he thought his own blood and organs '_well there goes the last Uchiha' _thought Kakashi when he saw the organs. And his other student was bloody and had a hole in his right shoulder but when he got closer he could see it barley but still healing rapidly for a human '_it seems he's using kyuubi's chakra, but at a slower paste than usual hmmmmm'_ he thought when it looked closer.

"Tell me what happened" Kakashi asked in a deadly serious tone of voice

"**Go ahead and tale him that you used my chakra it seems he suspects something. Its probably the slower healing I saw him notice how fast you healed when you escorted that old human to the water country." **Said the kyuubi

'_I have no idea why I'm taking orders from the fur ball but it sounds like the right thing to say._ Thought Naruto as he was getting ready to teal the story of sauseke's and his battle. He started with the slow decline of teammates and Rock lee helping out then him trying to convince sauske to come back but it was all in vain. Sauske had his mind set and so they fought first a warm up but than it got serious. Him using kyuubi's chakra and sauske using the curse seal. Of course a human even powered up was no match for a one tail. And when it looked like the battle between chidori and resengan was in the chidoris favor he got another boost of energy because of the fox and sadly enough won.

"Well that's what happened" said Naruto with a regretful yet not so regretful voice. As he finished Kakashi was looking at sauseke's mangled body with sadness.

'_I should have done more to stop this. I should have come sooner'_ was all Kakashi could think as he saw the dead body of yet another team mate._ 'Why cant I keep a team mate alive'_ was kakashis' as he turned to Naruto.

"Well we better head back we have a lot to explain." Said Kakashi as he was getting ready to leave

"What that's it you're not mad at me?" asked a surprised Naruto.

"Why should I he chose his own path, I knew it was going to happen he was an avenger after all he was going to find a way to kill his brother no matter what I did. I could only prevent it." Kakashi said as he took of. Naruto followed suit.

As they ran from tree to tree naruto couldn't help the thoughts that past through his mind. _'Great now their going to hate me more now that I killed there precious Uchiha. I'm so screwed' _thought Naruto as they made it to the village of the leaf.

"Hay Kakashi-sensei did the others make it back ok." Naruto asked as Kakashi and he walked to the gates.

"All but shikamaru are in critical condition" was his answer.

"Oh o-"Naruto wasn't able to finish the last part as he fell from blood loss.

'_Damn my shoulder hurts' _was his last thought as he completely fell into the darkest center of his mind.

"Naruto!" Kakashi yelled as he hastily grabbed naruto and ran to the hospital.

heres the votes which arent to many because i updated twice in one day.

Naru/Tem 2 one of them are my votes...what an autor can vote


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 yay 3 chapters in one day ok anyway I got some things to say

DemonChild656- I don't like sakura she reminds me of prep but in other fics she is good so I'm iffy with it if I bash I might go over board and kill her so she wont have a big role in later chapters

Striker1346- and what you say makes perfect since I was leaning toward naru/tem because I was thinking the same thing but I keep my word and whoever wins wins except sakura I'm starting to think she's gonna be a bitch, or really kind but most likely not naruto's girl friend.

GOst- yes she will and when written the right way they make a damn near perfect pairing but she's like what 20 but I guess age doesn't matter huh?

Korrd- 1st was that a fast enough update and 2nd thanks for the correction and I like being a smartass so Ill say this he's dead and I hate susake and I could care less but ill correct it in this chapter and the future ones to come just because it would start to bug me ok.

To everyone else thanks and the results for the votes so far will be at the end ok on with the story

As Kakashi ran to the hospital the same thought ran through his head '_please don't die I can't stand to lose another team mate"_ was repeated in his head as he made it to the hospital he started yelling for help.

"Please some one please get a doctor this kid needs help!" He yelled and apparently luck was shinning on him today because Tsunade was walking back to the hokage office when she heard Kakashis voice.

'_Kid, no please don't"_ and with that last thought she ran to Kakashi to see the one she didn't want to see in a hospital_. 'Naruto'_ she thought as she got to Kakashi and took Naruto knowing time was of the essence.

As they were running she was asking Kakashi questions.

"How long has he been like this?" was her first question.

"He has been bleeding for about ten minutes. He's been out for about three." Was his answer.

"Ok we need to get him a blood transfer. Fast!" she said and shouted the last part to alert the nurses. Who once they saw who the boy was twisted there faces in disgust but came anyway knowing that they didn't want to get on the Hokages' bad side._ 'Looks like I have some firing to do after this' _thought Tsunade as she saw there faces.

"Kakashi wait out here while we work" Tsunade ordered to Kakashi as the nurses and her went into the room to try to save Naruto's life. At first Kakashi looked like he was about to argue when he remembered that Naruto life was slowly fading so he nodded and waked away pulling out a little or book reading it. But to anyone who knew Kakashi they knew that was just pretending.

**Naruto's mindscape**

( authors note – I personally don't like always reading what his mind looks like so I wont write it most of us know that it looks like a sewer with a giant cage in it. It probably looks like a sewer for A. to much ramen if that's it than man my brain must look like that to. B. the kyuubi mind is trying to merge or C. he's stupid)

Naruto fells water on him "great here again."

"**Yep nice to see you again brat" **said the kyuubi with a booming voice.

"While what do you want?" said Naruto sounding annoyed

"**To help of course I don't want you to die and kill me with you. In other words help you out. " **said the kyuubi like it was the easiest thing in the world.

"Now how are you going to do that Fur ball?" asked Naruto snickering at the end.

"**Hahaha you asked for it. Like this." **Than out of nowhere a giant wave of red fire came at Naruto and was quickly washed in it.

"What was that for?" asked Naruto who was now standing in a shallow river of red.

"**To help of course. You wanted power didn't you? So when you barrowed power from me for the second time you helped crack the seal. Don't worry not enough for others to notice, just enough for a boost like height, strength, speed, hearing, smell, and sight"** said the kyuubi.

(just to let people know NO NO NO he is not mega naruto he just is a tad better so don't worry and to answer future questions he will have fox ears for two reasons 1. I believe that to have the enhanced hearing he should have furry ears to look more like the fox sealed in him and 2. It will make things easier for him to get women and to just be funny. And he will get slited eyes but still the same blue.)

Than Naruto grew two furry silver-blond ears and his eyes grew slitted like cats eyes also with slightly longer claws and shaper but not enough to notice (this is happening in his mind not in physical reality…..yet)

"Oh ok now the village will want to kill me more now that I look like this thanks a lot." said Naruto "why couldn't you just teach me a cool jutsu?" Asked Naruto with pleading eyes.

"**DAMN IT!" Kyuubi "I thought I was helping myself stay alive shit now I need to think up something……..I know wear a hat or something" **kyuubi said with a grin thinking it was the greatest idea in the world.

"Uh ya ever think of strong winds why don't I use a jutsu to hide my true form" asked naruto.

"**That might work for your eyes but I think a Bennie is better"** suggested the kyuubi.

"Yea that sounds ok for now" agreed Naruto.

"**Oh and no I can't teach you any Justus" said the kyuubi.**

"What why?" whined naruto?

"**Because 1. I never needed them and 2. No aposeable thumbs" **said kyuubi holding up his paws for Naruto to see.

"Oh ok anyway when do I get out of here?" asked naruto

"**Now" **said the kyuubi

**Real World 2 days later hokage and Kakashi kept the incident with susake secret for now.**

Naruto wakes up with a hell of a headache and his eyes are sore.

END CHAPTER

I need help Bloodline limit or no Blood line limit. Also should he learn the sun shin no jutsu the one the fourth used or not ,and do you guys and girls want him to be the fourths son or have a long lost relative to teach him because I don't plan on having jiraiya teach him .and here are the votes so far.

**Naru/Tem 6**

**Naru/Ino 1**

**Naru/Anko 1**

**Naru/Harem 1**

**Naru/Sakura 1**

**Naru/Kin 0**

**Naru/Tenten 0**

**Naru/Tayuya 0**

**Till next time bye bye**

Oh and the voting for the other things will probably end in like a day or three at the rate I'm going


	4. Chapter 4

Hmmm ok to answer a few questions. No, Naruto does not have a lot of demonic abilities. Only his eyes, ears, and smell have become inhuman. His strength and speed are still in reach of humans lets say his on a scale he is at par with Lee but only with luck because we all know that naruto is not great at taijutsu. Just wanted to straiten any confusion.

Corey Willie- Ok I understand I will not go overboard with his power read above. I might still do something with his eyes though so I'm not sure.

Chapter 4 I think lol

As Naruto woke up he felt great except for his eyes and ears hurting like hell. He could sure as hell smell everything now but in a hospital that wasn't a good thing. He was also about 5'8" which he cheered about. He smelt the bandages. _'Damn I need a shower I don't think they change these every day' _thought Naruto as he walks' into the bathroom in his room to take a shower and find something to wear.

That's when he turned to a mirror and saw him self.

"Holly shit." Was his surprised reply.

"I guess the fox wasn't lying" stated Naruto as he felt his ears to make sure they were real.

"Ow that hurt." Was another shocked reply from Naruto.

"**First of all there sensitive I mean come on they just grew out of your head and they will be extremely sensitive from now on." **The fox said form nowhere which scared naruto lifeless.

"How can you talk to me if I remember you never explained that to me?" asked a still confused Naruto.

"**Oh yea sorry about that the one eyed human interrupted before I could explain. The reason I can talk to you now is because you weakened my seal. Get it?" **answered the fox.

" Hmm ok no-." the sentence was interrupted by kyuubi.

"**Yea stop talking out loud I'm pretty sure I can hear you if you think." **Said kyuubi.

'_Ok testing one two." Thought Naruto._

"**Yep I can hear you loud and clear. Now for the eye problem I believe you can use some of my demonic chakra to power up a genjutsu to hid them." stated Kyuubi.**

'_How will demonic chakra help?'_ asked a clueless Naruto.

"**To put it simply it gives it a major power boost it would make a genin level into a high chunin level. So, you just need to access my chakra to give that boost for a small genjutsu for your eyes and while we're at it lets do your ears to." Said Kyuubi.**

'_Ok' _thought Naruto.

"Henge!" said Naruto

His ears looked like regular ears on the side of his head now and his eyes looked human. In other words he looked normal shortness and all.

"Ok where off" said Naruto. As he garbed his jumpsuit (washed still with the hole in it) _'I need some new clothes' _he thought because to everyone else he looked the same but to him he felt like he was wearing tights like Lee. First he had to head to the hokage to tell her he was out.

And so he jumped out the window in the room and jumped from building to building. When he got there he used sexy no jutsu to knock out the guards' and head straight up stairs right past the secretary who put up a protest to no avail.

"Hey Tsunade-obasama!" Naruto yelled as he walked in on a sleeping Tsunade. In other words certain death.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that!" yelled a grouchy Tsunade.

As Tsunade was making her way to Naruto with lots of pain on her mind for the boy. Naruto managed a "sorry" before he got hit in the face by a very strong punch. In his mind Naruto could have sworn he heard Kyuubi snicker at his pain.

'_Ha ha very funny' _thought Naruto sarcastically.

"**I know wasn't it?" Was Kyuubi's smartass reply.**

"Now what do you want?" Tsunade asked as she walked back to her desk.

"Uh money for new clothes. I kind of have a hole in this one and my others are well trashed." Was Naruto's reply.

'Sigh' "ok here now go, I have paper work to fell out."

"Thank you."

As Naruto walked out he used another Henge and walked to a clothes store. Once there he got a pairs of plane black over shirt and an orange under shirt. Contrary to belief he did not love orange its just all he could get with the money he got when he was younger, but he grew kind of attached to it. After the shirts he got a pair of black pants with orange and red flames driving up it along with a black trench coat for his kuni and shudekins.

He was thanking what ever god existed for his Henge and luck that he didn't run into any skilled ninja that could sense his Henge as he walked home for the night

end

Sorry for the short chapter again Ill try and make the next one longer and yes the chapters will get more exciding as soon as Naruto gets what he needs which is almost done. 1 day left till we figure out whether he will get a blood limit or not ok here are the voting results so far.

Naru/Ino 2

Naru/Tem 8

Naru/harem 7

Naru/sakura 1

Naru/Anko 1

Naru/Tayuya 2


	5. Chapter 5

I can't say much.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 5

Naruto walked off to his kitchen in his small and for the most part a pig sty of an apartment.

He never really bothered to clean much since he never had much reason to. Ever since he left the orphanage he's lived here. _'Ahh the orphanage such fond memories. Not.'_ Thought Naruto as he remembered the hell hole that used to be his home when he was younger.

_**Flash back**_

_There was a little boy sitting on his bed. He had blonde hair with pure innocent blue eyes. You would think he was happy in public, but that was a mask he learned how to put on when he was barley able to even talk. When he was alone he would cry till he fell asleep._

"_Why, why can't anyone treat me good? Why do they look at me like I did something wrong. I'm a good kid. I just want to be looked at without any hate. I 'sniff' just want 'sniff' to be loved –." The rest of the words were drowned out by the boy's tears._

_When dinner time came by little Naruto walked to the back of the line since he was last. When he was walking to a table a kid stuck there foot out and made him trip. With Naruto's food every were on the floor and the other kids laughing at him he wanted to cry, he wanted to stay there on the floor and cry till he ran out of tears. The only problem was he knew that would make them laugh more at him. So he did the only other chose he got up and ran. He didn't know where he was going and he didn't care he just went. _

_Without knowing he ran into an ally where he tripped over a bottle and fell face first on the ground._

"_Aww. Did the little Demon fall down" said a sarcastic voice._

"_stop." Was Naruto's only reply._

"_Stop what demon." The voice said again only with more venom in his voice._

"_I said stop calling me a demon. You know nothing of me so stop judging!" Naruto screamed with all the courage he could muster."_

"_Why you little!" yelled the man as he grabbed a bottle from the ground and broke it. _

_The man charged at Naruto with all his strength. But before he reached he was stopped by what looked like a younger ANBU. _

"_Kid." Said the eerily calm voice from the ANBU._

"_-Yes." Was the all Naruto could say._

_With that the ANBU turned to look Naruto in the eye. And that's when Naruto froze there staring at him were blood red eyes with some black looking marks._

"_Run." And with that Naruto ran he ran till he got to the Hokages office the only one who cared for him was there._

_**End Flash back**_

"Ha funny that I remember something so useless now." Said Naruto to no one imparticular. And with that said Naruto got up, got ready and headed out for Ramen since there was no training today on account to no third teammate. As he made round the corner a fist came out of nowhere and right in his face before he could stop it.

"Why!" screamed a mad pink haired female ninja (Damn what are they called it starts with a 'K' if anyone knows please tell me.)

"Why what Sakura-Chan." Said a worried Naruto.

"Why did you kill him." She yelled.

Naruto got up and whipped the blood from his lip. "Who" was his reply?

"Don't play dumb Naruto. I saw the file when I went for a mission from the Hokage-sama." She said in a deadly calm voice while she was shaking.

"How." Was another simple reply.

"It was open and when an ANBU member came to get Tsunade for a minute I saw. And now I want to know why what did he ever do to you!" by this time a lot of the villagers gathered to see why two shinobi where arguing.

"He hurt me." And that was it he just turned around and ran unbeknownst to anyone he was crying for the first time since the day with the man with red and black eyes he cried and ran to the Hokage monument. But on his way he heard Sakura scream after him "Sasuke did not disserve to die!" and as quick as he heard it. It was gone.

'_I'm sorry' was all he could think of to say._

As he was nearing the monument he ran into some angry villagers.

"Well, well look it's the boy who killed to last sain Uchiha. I think we should repay his death. What do you say boys?" said the apparent leader and with a "Yea!" from the rest they charged caring almost every weapon imaginable.

"Can today get any worse?" And with that said he saw sand gathering at the end of the feet of the mob.

'**Great the raccoon. You just had to jinx it didn't you?" **said the Kyuubi.

And when only one blow hit his head knocking Naruto out along with his new hat the sand rose and completely killed off the mob.

"'Sigh' you and your feelings Naruto." Said a boy looking he same age as Naruto with short red hair and teal eyes with have black lines around them.

"You find him?" said a man dressed in all black with heavy makeup on and what looked like a mummy on his back.

"Yea" let's go to the Hokage" said the boy with red hair again.

"Ahhhhhhh!" came a girly scream.

"WHAT!" came the shout from both boys.

" Look at his ears aren't they so cute!" squealed a girl looking slightly older than both the boys while touching the twitching ears.

" Tamari stop that I don't think he'll like that when he wakes up." Said the boy in black.

"Aww but there so cute and fluffy." Tamari complained.

"Even so we don't have time let's move" said the boy with red hair with authority in his voice.

"Hai!" was there reply not wanting to question there brother.

And with that they took off to the hokage office.

_**End chapter 5**_

I know its short again I try but I cant seem to get any further ill try to make it longer next time but I cant guaranty. I think its funny I can update 3 times in one day but I cant type them all together well it looks like Naruto/Tamari is going to win vote whys and harem is second every thing else is still the same. I might make it one or two more chapters till voting ends because I have all these ideas for Naruto/Tamari till next time bye bye.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok 1 chapter left for voting to end. This chapter will most likely have Naruto's blood limit in it. This is the voting so far.

Naru/Tem 15

Naru/harem 17

Naru/ anything else 1

_**Chapter 6**_

**In Narutos' mindscape**

"Ok what did you call me here for this time?" Asked Naruto to the giant fox in front of him.

"**We need to talk." **Answered the fox.

"Ok what about?" He asked.

"**Well after what I saw with the mob thing. I decided to tell you about your family." Answered the fox in a not so sure way.**

"Wow, I have a family that's cool I guess. Where are they?" He asked starting to get excited about having a family.

"**Oh, about six feet under."** Said the fox with a voice of sarcasm.

"Oh well then why do I need to know about them?" Naruto asked. Pissed at the fox's sarcasm.

"**They had ability so to speak. They were able to control light; albeit not a lot at one time but whenever the Uzumaki clan and Nara clan met they would neutralize each other probably because of the way Naras controlled darkness. You could take the strongest from your clan and the strongest from the Nara clan and neither would win. Your clan came to be so the Naras never went berserk as the Naras were there to keep your clan under control." **There was a long pause before the Kyuubi spoke again. **"I can tell you were your clan house is but the rest of it is up to you like the training and Jutsu mastering."**

"Ok." Was Narutos shocked reply.

**Real world**

"Ow my head." Was Narutos reply as he woke up. Then every thing the Kyuubi said came back and hit him like a rock. And so he spaced out.

"NARUTO!"

"Huh, what did I miss…………and why do my ears feel weird." And without noticing Naruto started to purr (ok I don't know what foxes do when they feel good like cats so from now on they purr.) "Ahh that feels good…WAIT MY EARS ARE SHOWING!" And with that Naruto jumped out of the couch he was laying in to see a saddened Tamari. "Ok, what exactly did I miss?" He questioned seeing the sand siblings standing there stairing at what he could guess his eyes or his twitching ear.

"How did you get those?" Asked a serious Tsunade.

"Well you see after the battle with Susake. I accidentally tapped into to much of Kyuubi's Chakra and this is the result hence me wearing the hat a lot." Was his quick answer as if he rehearsed it.

"Ok, sounds reasonable anyway I called you here to say that I was sorry. You see earlier today I had an appointment with Sakura for a D ranked mission with another team and whe-."

Her explination was cut off by Naruto.

"Its ok I heard from Sakura herself." Said Naruto in a hurt voice.

"Oh, well life goes on and what is done is done." Said an annoyed Garra

"Ok, who are you and what have you done to the real Garra?" Asked a confused Naruto.

"Nothing I just look a little more towards the Brightside now thanks to our little fight." Was Garra's reply with a smirk.

As Garra and Naruto talked Tamari could not get her mind off the one word Naruto said. 'Kyuubi' kept on repeating in her head _'so that's why Naruto convinced Garra. Thank you Naruto.'_ Was all she could think as she now looked at Naruto with more respect and a feeling she didn't know.

"Well I got to go I have things I need to take care of bye." And with that said he walked up to Tamari "Can I have my hat back please."

"Umm, ok here" and right after that she put up the hat and right when Naruto grabbed it she started to pet his ears.

'Purr' was all he could do.

"Ha, I defeated the man who defeated Garra." She bragged as she let go.

Naruto put his hat on and walked away grumbling. As he followed Kyuubi was saying in his head he didn't sense the man following him. When he got to the Clan house that was quite big

So to speak let's just settle with it was better than his apartment. But as he got near a man with a black cloak with red clouds on it and wearing a straw hat.

"Uzumaki." The man said.

"I don't know who you are but what do you want?" Naruto ordered.

And the next thing that happened no one would have guessed. The man fell to the floor in a bowing position.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there." Was what the man said.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked now confused beyond reason.

"When I left I should have taken you with me but I had to lie low for awhile to get konnoha of my back." Was the man reply.

'Ok what is he talking about?' thought a confused Naruto.

"Huh?" was Narutos genius reply.

Then the man rose and removed his hat. "Believe it or not I swore to protect you along time ago." He answered as he looked into Narutos eyes. And cerulean blue met crimson red and three black commas.

"Your!" that was all he could speak because his voice caught in his throat.

"Itachi Uchiha at your service."

"What are you doing here if you think I'm going with you your crazy!" was Narutos response.

"No! Anything but you see when I was younger the day after the war. I met a woman named Uzumaki Mizuki and she was the only one who treated me as more than a weapon. The more I hung out with her the more I looked at her as a sister or the mother I wish I had. Then during a mission she went on she never came back but there was a note from her given to me from an ANBU who found her body. It said that she wished for me to watch over you and so because of that I grew into a killing machine so I wouldn't mind killing to keep the promise I made to her. But the more I grew the more I saw the way you were treated and that's when I made it personal." Was his long excuse (well long for me to write damn it I just don't like seeing Itachi as a bad guy so if you don't like it bite me.)

"Ok I'll give you a chance, but mark my words If you dare betray me I'll go Kyuubi on your ass." Naruto said.

"Ok deal." And with that they walked into the clan mansion

"So why did you join the Akutsuki?" asked Naruto.

"They said that they could help me disappear after the accident but all they did was make it worse." Answered Itachi

"By the way why did you kill your clan?" asked Naruto.

"I swore to protect you and when I say my best friend start up a little mob I killed him……… I couldn't take any chances but than my clan thought that you killed him because he was on his way to kill you or at least measure how much control the Kyuubi has over you. Then I had to kill them all when they were getting ready." Said Itachi.

"That still doesn't explain why you told sauske to hate you and to get stronger through that hate." Stated Naruto.

"I never said that." Agued Itachi.

"Well he thinks you did." Said Naruto.

"Hmm he might have thought I said that. As an ANBU we have to study the human psychic and we were taught that humans when there mind is under stress or are overloaded so to speak by having to many things happen at once they think they hear or see what is not there." Itachi answered.

"That makes sense I think. So are you going to help train me?" asked Naruto.

"Depends what do you need help on?" asked Itachi.

"Well let's see what's here that I need to learn." Said Naruto

"By the way what ever happened to your partner?" asked Naruto

"I had to ditch him. That reminds me we may have a fight on our hands in a few minutes knowing him." Said Itachi just than they heard a loud crash.

**End chapter 6**

**I tried to write more but I had some Labor work to do earlier and my back and arms hurt so sorry till next time bye bye.**

**Did I mention you could vote for pairings more than once:)**


	7. Chapter 7

Ok for the voting question you can vote one a chapter or vote in one chapter more than once. And since I did not mention this before ill give voting another chapter or two. In this chapter I want to unlock Naruto's bloodline for his eyes but I don't know about that yet. Here's the voting so far. And I'm only going to put the winning two up since no one want to vote for any others which is understandable.

Naru/Tem 18

Naru/Harem 19

Chapter 7

"Shit! I think he found us!" was Itachi's reply when they heard the loud crash.

"Naw you think!" was Narutos smartass reply.

"Well, well if it isn't the betrayer." Said a very pissed off Kisame.

"Hey, don't blame me that you were to stupid to know I was using you as a puppet" Itachi said.

"Shut up!" And with that said Kisame unlatched his sword and attacked Itachi, who easily dogged it.

"Ha is that all you go?" Questioned a very amused Itachi.

"Ahh!" screamed Kisame as he swung the giant sword again. Only for Itachi to duck under the blade and punch Kisame in the gut. With that punch Kisame stumbled back and Itachi came in for a high kick to Kisames face, but Kisame ducked and tried to punch Itachi in the stomach Itachi jumped back barely avoiding the punch.

"Ha it seams your faster that I thought." Said a still amused Itachi.

"Did you actually think that I would show my true colors in front of a man that killed his whole clan to test his strength." Said Kisame as he stood up and readied for Itachi to attack.

"That's not why I did it!" screamed a now pissed of Itachi at being accused of killing his clan in cold blood. With that he attacked and in furry he attacked sloppily and missed to only get hit with the sword straight in the side. That if he didn't pump unbelievable amount of chakra in it he would have been cut in half and not just a giant gash in his side. But on the down side Kisames sword sucked out a lot of chakra when it hit.

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen." Said Kisame as he charged all the chakra he absorbed from Itachi into the tip of his sword to make a chakra ball that will really hurt if it hit to say the least.

"Shit." Was all Itachi could say because he couldn't move because of not only the giant gash in his side but also the chakra loss he's feeling right now. But right when the ball was ready to be fired a ball of swirling light hit the sword making it swing at the last second and the ball of chakra left a pretty big hole in the wall. And when the smoke cleared you could see a boy with ears and glowing blue eyes looking mad at Kisame.

"Did you forget about me?" asked a very pissed off Naruto with another Resengan charged and ready.

"You brat!" yelled Kisame as he swung his sword to hit nothing but air. And then to feel his back get hit and his spinal cord and a lot of organs get twisted by a Resengan. With that Kisame fell over dead. And Naruto fell over from chakra exhaustion as he fazed back into existence and his eyes stopped shining.

"You're lucky you know that. Right" said a very tired and hurt Itachi as he started doing a healing jutsu on his side.

"How am I lucky?" asked a very pissed of Naruto at how he just took down and Akutsuki member and no congratulation for it.

"That attack he used takes out a lot of chakra. So in other words if he was full on chakra or if he just didn't use that attack you would have lost easily." Said a serious Itachi.

"Oh, how do you think I turned all invisible and the eye thing?" asked a now confused Naruto.

"Well I think it's a blood limit. See your clan and Nara clan were some of the top assassinators of the Leaf. Well the Naras traveled in the shadows literally. Your clan would turn invisible and I'm pretty sure that now that you unlocked your blood limit you no longer cast a shadow. Before you ask it's because you and the Naras were exact Opposites and in a fight when they traveled through shadows they could go to any shadow but yours because of the fact you don't have one. Also for some unknown reason they can see you when you go invisible but the Sharingan users and the Byakugan can't see you." Said Itachi in a wise man voice.

"Cool I can't be seen." Said a now very exited Naruto already thinking up new ways to pull a prank.

"No." said Itachi

"What but you just said-?" Naruto was cut off by Itachi.

"Well yes I did say that you could turn invisible. But by the looks of it you can't control it you need better chakra control, and you cant stay invisible long because of you chakra capacity I guess I know what I need to train you in now lets go to the library in this place to see what else your clan can do." Said Itachi as he just finished healing himself and walked a way.

"Wait how do you know there's a library in here?" asked Naruto following Itachi.

"Easy any clan that has a blood line limit have a library was they can see what techniques' you can do with the blood limit." And with that said they walked off.

**Sorry for the short chapter but I'm sick and need more rest. I just wanted to get at least one chapter in before I went to bed for the day.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok I see a lot want Naruto harem that's going to make it hard on my part but I can try and with Naruto/harem I will not have sakura, anko (maybe I kind of don't know about her), Tsunade, or Kurenai. And I will not allow these for a few reasons. 1. I hate sakura 2. I kind of don't like the whole idea of a 20 something year old going out with a 13 year old. With harem I plan on making take longer because I don't think its right for all the women to fall in love with Naruto at once. And the good thing about harem is that if its not going how I need it to I can just have most of them killed in one way or another XD. The first to go to Naruto will be Tamari though.**

Somedude- First of all if your going to insult me do it right it's wrote not wroght. Second I am sorry that the blood line is shitty, but for one the bloodline was not done I will have most of the abilities unlocked in this chapter. The only thing I wont unlock are the eyes the fox gave him and if anyone out there can help me out with some ideas for his eyes I would gladly appreciate it. And to anyone who thought his eyes glowing was part of is blood limit. no it was because he was mad and a tad bit of the foxes chakra was leaking through. Besides he wont use his blood limit that often except the sun shin no jutsu.

chapter 8

As Naruto and Itachi looked through the library they found a few scrolls on what Narutos blood line can do and this is what the scroll said.

_There are a total of five techniques for the Uzumaki clan blood line there is also a taijutsu style to it the five techniques are listed bellow._

_First technique: The first technique of the Uzumaki clan is the second easiest it allows one self to turn invisible to sight, noise, and smell. The only problem with this technique is that you must first face your inner demon to have the ability to use it in a dire situation. The next is that you must have great chakra control and chakra capacity. The last is that you must know of the Uzumaki clan existence._

_Second technique: This technique is called senkou_**_-no-jutsu (flash technique). It allows you to either make a ball of light out of pure chakra and make your target blind for at least two minutes even with there eyes covered. Or you can use the light from around you though this way is weaken your target will not see it coming because it happens like a lightning flash when it is fully changed which will take time but you can still move and charge it. All you have to do is target were exactly you want it to explode. This technique will not blind you because our blood line allows use to see bright objects without a problem._**

**_Third technique: This technique is called sun _**_shin-no-jutsu. This technique allows you to move at a speed that not even the Uchihas could reach. This technique requires an enormous amount of chakra control but other than that its simple just pump a lot of chakra into your whole body and move. If you have the chakra control of most Hyuuga than you can do this with ease. The good thing about this technique is that you can mix it with the senkou-no-jutsu to make your opponent temporarily blind as well._

_Fourth technique: This technique is called the _**_ranpu bushin-no-jutsu this makes a clone of ones self that when hit will explode and not only hurt the attacker from the explosion it will also stun them because of the light from the explosion. These are useful for a distraction or when you need to run away form something._**

**_Fifth technique: This technique allows you to allow you to become immune to the Naras shadow techniques. You basically cast no shadow. It was because of this that our clans were thought of as demons. Some people still believe that if you have a shadow then you have a soul. So people thought of us as evil hence us having our clan house so far away from the village._**

**"Great now they'll think I'm really a demon without my shadow." Wined Naruto as he got done reading the boring techniques "and what good will these techniques do anyways."**

**"Well first of all there mainly assassination techniques so I guess for a person like you most of thoughts are useless except the sun shin no jutsu and the clone one, but just to be on the safe side your going to learn all of them. And second of all don't you think that the ears and eyes are a dead giveaway." Said Itachi matter of factly.**

**"Shut up." Said Naruto.**

**"Well for the first technique you've done two of the three things needed to control it regularly. And the fifth you can do that now." Said Itachi.**

**"Hello any body here. Naruto you in here. Ahhhhh!" screamed a famine like voice coming from the entrance to the house.**

**"I really need to get a security system if people can just walk in here like that 'sigh'" said Naruto as he raced to the entrance. "Oh hi Tamari what were you screaming about."**

**"There's a dead man right behind you." She said pointing at the corpse of Kisame.**

**Naruto hit himself on the head before answering. "He came to assassinate a friend of mine so he met the power of the resengan first hand."**

**"Oh and uh who's your friend" Tamari asked still shaken from seeing the dead body in front of her.**

**"Me" said a voice from behind her and that was to much for her she fainted than and there but Naruto caught her just in time.**

**"Way to go" said Naruto accusingly at Itachi.**

**"Heh heh sorry about that." Said Itachi rubbing the back of his neck.**

**"Come on let find a place to let her rest while we explore the rest of this place" said Naruto as he walked off with Tamari in his arms.**

**I couldn't sleep so I typed another chapter. Like I said earlier his bloodline limits are crappy but his wont use to many of them and I'm still thinking of a cool boodle limit for his eyes.**** And yes I know my spelling is terrible so I guess I can get a beta but eh if ones willing the only problem is that I don't know what all I have to do I'm pretty sure all I have to do is email my stories to him/her or some thing like that. But like I said if a beta is willing and if they'll tell me all I have to do then sure I'll try and get a beta.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

When Naruto and Itachi found a place to let Temari sleep they went to the living room that they found well looking around the clan house which was quite big for a living room to talk.

"So what do you think you need help with Naruto" questioned Itachi.

"Well one thing I really need is taijutsu training and chakra control." Answered Naruto.

"Well I can help you on the chakra control and I can teach you some ninjutsus I know but I'm pretty sure your clan has its own taijutsu style. Didn't it mention it in that scroll?" Itachi said.

"Yea I guess your right." Said Naruto.

Somewhere in the clan house Temari was starting to awaken. "Man where is everybody." She asked no one in particular. She got up to see she was in an expensive looking bed. _'That's right I was looking for Naruto.'_ She reminded herself as she got up and started her search. On her search she past a few pictures that reminded her of Naruto because all the pictures had people with unruly blond hair and blue eyes that you could get lost in for hours on end. _'Damn this place is to big!' _Complained Temari as she continued her search.

**Back at the living room with Itachi and Naruto.**

"Say, Itachi do you know what happened to my clan?" Questioned a depressed Naruto as the fact that he was the last of his clan sank in.

"I was quite young when it happened but most of your clan was killed off by some Naras and Hyuuga who were afraid of your clans growing strength. After that they just slowly disappeared. I'm sorry." Said a sadden Itachi.

"Oh, I can understand the Naras not liking my clan but why would the Hyuuga be afraid?" Questioned Naruto

"Well when the stronger Uzumaki's would keep on using sun shin-no-jutsu the Byakugan can't keep up with there movement, so in other words unless they use their absolute defense a lot which even that has its limits they will easily loss the battle since the sun shin no jutsu doesn't use as much chakra as the Hyuuga absolute defense. By the way not even the Mangekyō Sharingan can see the speed your clan moved at with the sun shin no jutsu, al bet it will slow it down but not enough to block it. The thing I don't get is how could your clans' body withstand that much speed?" And with that Itachi went into a thinking state until a blond sand Kunoichi (ha I found what you call a female ninja. Thank god for Naruto the Hokage asked me to come and get you…" there was a pause as Temari stared at Itachi. "Do I know you?" she asked him.

"Umm perhaps I'm in the Bingo book." Stated Itachi with a smile as he went back into his thinking pose.

"Ok yah sure whatever, anyway Naruto you coming?" she asked Naruto and the only answer she got from him was silence as he balled his fists and stood up.

"No" hi strained out the answer as if he didn't want to say it.

"What, why?" Temari asked now confused.

"Because they hate me. And besides I have better things to do then be around THOSE MONSTERS!" said Naruto as he slowly got louder with the statement.

"Monsters! Is that what you call your friends! The ones that tried to protect you, the ones who would die for you, the ones you promised to become the next Hokage for! Is that what you call me?" The last part was but a whisper, but still loud enough for Itachi and Naruto to here. And with that Temari stormed out but just before she went out of the living room she said the thing that hurt everybody there. "Ha, you know its Ironic a man with a monster inside of him and possibly taking over him like one did Garra calling the normal ones monsters." And with that she ran like death itself was chasing her.

"**Ow, that had to sting. I'm sorry brat. I wish I could take it all back." **Was all Kyuubi could say. What he wished he could take back Naruto didn't know all he could guess was attacking Konoha but right now he could care less.

Naruto and Itachi just stood there (well Itachi sat there) stunned. And then something broke in Naruto, and without a single word he just turned and left to the library.

'_Oh this is just beautiful. I think I need to visit the Hokage……I hope she believes me or else I'm screwed.' _Were Itachi's thoughts as he got up and left towards the door_ 'I better leave Naruto alone for now." _And with that Itachi left with a poof of smoke.

**Back with Naruto**

We find Naruto on his way to the Library when he sees a picture of the Yandami hokage (I hope I spelled that right.)

"You this is your entire fault! Why did you choose me! Is it because you hated my family maybe even my clan?(Remember Naruto is in a rage and is not thinking strait.)" And with out thinking Naruto punched the picture with all his strength and some chakra, but when he punched a hole in the wall the whole picture fell to revile an under ground staircase.

"Ok this is weird." Said a now confused Naruto and letting curiosity get the best of him he walked down the stairs to be lead to a large iron door with seals on it. And without even thinking he pushed open the door to see.

**Ok I'm done for today till tomorrow if homework doesn't get in the way bye XD.** **I will fill in the blanks next chapter hopefully. Oh and for two chapter I will let you vote on either Karina of Anko to be in the herm I will not allow both in. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok sorry I won't usually update on weekends for two reasons 1. Home work. 2. Out with friends. Ok and about 1 chapter left till we know who's going to be in the harem (**Kurenai or Anko**) I would prefer Anko because I believe that she can relate to Naruto now to answer some questions.**

**Oblivion's Muse- I will not make Anko a crazy whore and I agree with you on the same Anko in a lot of Naru/Anko stories, but I will make her different. **

**The Unknown Alias- How can some one ever forget Hinata in a harem al bet I wont make it easy for her father to let her in the harem of with Naruto period but I will include (god I hope I spelled that right 00) her in it. For further complaints to not happen Hinata will not lose her stuttering, but I might not type it I think it will be to annoying but we'll see.**

chapter 10 (yea I never thought id make it this far.)

As Itachi was running from tree to tree he heard someone crying and went to investigate.

Temari sitting under a tree crying her heart out._ 'Why……why did I have to say that I know that it was wrong but…but I was just angry' _"I'm sorry." Said Temari to no one in particular.

"I think you should say that to him not air." Said Itachi as he sat down on the branch above Temari.

"What do you know?" She spat out.

"I know what its like to be called a monster. And for a while I believed it and started to act like one. Until I saw Naruto again and it reminded me why I did what I had to do." Said a now space out Itachi.

"And what exactly did you have to do" asked a confused Temari.

"To make a long story short I had to kill one of the most powerful clans in Konoha to protect a promise I made to someone very important to me." Said Itachi.

"What was that promise?"

"To protect the one you call monster." Was Itachi's simple reply as he stood up and jumped off the branch. "Now it's my turn to ask a question. How?"

"How what?" asked Temari more confused than ever.

"How do you know of the Kyuubi?"

"While aside from the ears and eyes he mentioned it when we brought him back to the hokage."

"Ok now you can do what you think is right I need to talk to the hokage." And with that he turned around and walked to the gates of Konoha.

"Hey if you're in the bingo book why are you walking to Konoha and not sneaking so the ANBU won't get you!" Said Temari as she got up.

Itachi turned around and smiled as he said " who would you trust a tad bit more a man sneaking in your village going straight to your leaders office or a man walking casually to his or her office?" and with that he turned around and kept walking.

"Ha good question." Said Temari to no one in particular, and with that she turned around back to the Uzumaki clan house.

**With Itachi.**

One of the two guard's who were at the gates of Konoha saw a man wearing all black (Itachi is not wearing his Akutsuki uniform because he is no longer part of it) walking up to the gates, and he heard him whistling.

"Hello how are you doing today?" Said Itachi as he walked up to the gate's. The guard in question has heard of Itachi but never seen him so he just treated him as any other visitor to Konoha.

"Hello and good. What about you" asked the guard?

"Oh pretty good" stated Itachi.

"I'm sorry but I'm sorry but I am required to ask this of every person who seek entrance to Konnoha. What is your reason for being here and your name?" asked the guard as he took out a pen and clipboard with paper on it.

"I need to talk to the Hokage about something important" there was an awkward pause.

"Um sir I need your name?"

"Oh sorry my name is Uchiha Itachi." With that said Itachi turned his face to the man who seemed to stop writing.

"Um I'm sorry sir may you please repeat your name?" said the guard adjusting so that he can quick draw one of his kuni's if he heard right.

"Oh sure I said that my name is Uchiha Ita-." He was interrupted by a kunai the man had throne of course Itachi caught it by the handle before it hit him. When he looked to were the man use to be he turned on his Mangekyo Sharingan and started to walk to through the gates of Konoha as if nothing happened. While he was walking kunais and shurikens which he was dodging with ease._ 'Man, you would think they have gotten better over the past years but they would be luck to hit the back side of Akimichi using Chobaika no Jutsu (Super Multi Size Technique).' _As he said the a kunai came a little to close for comfort to him _'ok on second thought I think I should start to be more alert.' _When he finished that thought a giant frog came out of nowhere and stopped him from moving any further. "Naruto isn't here so you came here for nothing except to get captured and executed." Said Jiraiya who was on top of the frog. 

"I already know were Naruto is I just want to talk to the hokage now please let me pass?" asked a now annoyed Itachi.

"Ha, like I'll believe a man who killed his family." Said Jiraiya with that said you could easily see Itachi shake with fury. Itachi opened his moth to say something when a flash of green caught his attention. Itachi had barely enough time to block the blow but it still hurt like hell but he did not show the pain. _'Yea I'm good'_ and he delivered a kick to the man in green who blocked it easily.

"Have I meat you before" asked Itachi to the man in green.

"Yes, the last time you were here I'm Gai the taijutsu specialist." Said Gai as he tried to deliver a kick only to have it dodged.

"You're good but slow." Lied Itachi but who could tell.

"Ha, I'm not even ready yet" said Gai _'shit I'm screwed if I can't even touch this guy' _thought Gai as he tried to hit again only to hit air.

"Ha well I'm sorry to cut this spar short but I must be on my way." And with that said Gai did the wrong thing he made eye contact with Itachi and blacked out. "Well I'd love to chat but I must be on my way" and with that Itachi disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

**With Naruto**

Basically what was behind the door was an office with a scroll shelf that had the letter D at the very bottom and the letter S at the top which only had a few on it. As Naruto explored some more he found a note over some papers that looked like plans for a seal of some sort as Naruto removed the note he saw that the seal drawn on the paper was the same drawn on his stomach.

"Bastered" was all Naruto could say as he threw the papers on the desk all over the floor but than a bit of white caught his eye and there was a picture that had the fourth in a hospital with a women and he was holding a baby. Naruto flipped the picture over to see writing that said:

'_Our son Naruto.'_

With that Naruto dropped to his knees _'why…why did I have to find this place……why'_ with that thought Naruto broke down and cried as he held the picture close to his heart. Then Naruto heard a crumbling sound and remembered the note in his hand. Naruto uncrumbled the note and read.

_Dear whoever reads this:_

_If you read this then I am dead I most likely died sealing the Kyuubi into my newborn son. Whoever is reading this please do me a favor and tell my son Naruto that I am truly and deeply sorry. And to show him this place. Tell him in the closet behind you that is if you are facing the desk that there are clothes in there for him and I didn't know what size he would be or the age so I got multiple sizes. Each clothes belong to the heir of our clan. If you are confused about how can my son be the heir if my name was not Uzumaki it is because I had my name changed when I became hokage and did not want people to attack my clan in order to get to me. Also tell my son that his mother was from the Oni village and that is why no one here would know of her. The only ones who know of her were the third and my clan. She does have a blood limit. It isn't great one to those who don't know how to open the eight gates. But her blood limit allows her clan to be perfectly fine up to the fifth gate which is much further than any normal human can withstand for a long period of time. The can use the up to the fifth gate far longer then any human which is why they were feared in there village and as far as I know they still exist. She was the heir of her clan so please send word that their heir has had a son. One more thing before I stop writing is that to tell Naruto that when he uses sun shin no jutsu he should be able to stay in that form for alt most three minutes before his body gives._

And that's were it ended Naruto was slightly happy but more sad that the only family he has is in the earth country as well as any family he had in this village were dead. He knew that he could not just sit there all day so he got up and turned to the closet.

END

**Ha done finally and I don't know if there is an Oni village or if its in the earth country but I just wanted to have information about his mother since people usually just skip over whoever his mother was well till next time bye bye XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok not much to but I hope I can get more into the fighting. I don't know about you guys but when I was reading over my fic I saw that it was boring but then again I never like anything I do because I think it's not good enough. Ok enough of me typing useless stuff here is the voting so far.**

**Anko-2**

**Kurenai-0 **

**Chapter 11 **

We find many ANBU members on guard around the hokage tower and Itachi sneaking by most of them pretty easily. As he made his way up to the hokage (I've been meaning to ask if hokage should be capitalized since it's a title) Itachi finally got caught.

"You what are you doing?" ordered an ANBU behind him, but to bad for him when Itachi looked at him he made eye contact and collapsed _'damn I need to stop using my Mangekyo Sharingan like that its starting to take its toll on m' _thought a winded Itachi.

When he made it through the door to the hokage office he met Tsunade's fist head on and went flying into a wall.

"Ow! That hurt like hell. Man, what kind of world do we live in where a man walking through a door gets punched in the face." Complained a sore Itachi. As he was getting up five ANBU had him pinned to the wall. "Fine, fine you win I just want to talk to Tsunade-sama" to say the ANBU were surprised at the added suffix was a grave under statement they were floored at it (they were not floored as in the anime it was just an expression.)

"Since he's captured lets see what he has to say to me" said Tsunade as she walked up to Itachi.

"Well first of all I left the akutsuki as you can see I have no coat or straw hat and if you want the ring naruto has it at his clan house." Said Itachi as he deactivated his sharingan.

"Ha like I believe that Naruto doesn't have a clan much less a clan house" said Tsunade.

"Shows how much you know about him. He does in fact have a clan and a clan house, but don't worry the only one's who know are me, Naruto, and that sand kunoichi then again I'm not to sure she knows fully she's only been in the house" with that said Itachi spaced out thinking about if the sand kunoichi really knew or not.

"Prove it" was Tsunade's only reply.

"I'd gladly do it but there's a problem and it has to do with these ANBU holding me and the kuni at my neck." With that said Itachi puffed out of the hold and puffed behind Tsunade "there that's better." Said Itachi until he saw the strange looks he was getting "what you thought that a bunch of ANBU could hold me? Ha you guys actually thought that I was caught you guys are pathetic" said a now laughing Itachi until he felt a kunai at his back. Itachi's face went from happy to serious "long time no see Kakashi" said Itachi as he turned to the copy cat ninja with disgust on his face "how dare you show your face to me."

"What are you talking about?" asked a now confused Kakashi.

"You were supposed to protect him from this village but you didn't. You made a promise to the fourth from what I was told that you would protect him yet when the Uchiha clan got destroyed you forgot about that promise and only cared for my brother, who from what I hear was an avenger whose ambition was to kill me. You should have known that susake was far from turning away from his ambition. I should kill you stand for braking that promise." Said Itachi in a deadly calm voice.

The further he got in his statement the more Kakashi realized what he was talking about _'Naruto, he's right I did make a promise and later ignored it, no I did worse I forgot dear kami.' _was all Kakashi thought before he dropped his kunai only to be caught by Itachi and held at his throat.

"You would not believe how lucky you are that it would make him sadden to know that on of the few people he thinks care about him died by my hands." With that said Itachi threw the kunai at an ANBU who was using a genjutsu to look invisible. "Nice try but only Naruto can turn invisible and be nearly impossible to find." The said ANBU was scared shitless as he saw the imbedded in the wall only a few inches from his face.

"What do you mean only Naruto can turn invisible" asked a now interested Tsunade.

"Fallow and you will see" said Itachi as he walked up to the window and jumped followed by an unbelievable amount of ANBU. As Itachi was walking he was stopped by a green flash.

"Stop you will not make it past this point." Said Gai.

"Let him past I don't believe he means us any harm because if he did Kakashi and most of the ANBU would be dead." Said Tsunade as she walked up to Itachi and Gai. "Jiraiya you can show your self now I think we need to fallow Itachi the rest of you except you five go back to your watches" said Tsunade as Jiraiya came out of hidings and she pointed to Gai and four other ANBU. "Lead the way" and with that Itachi kept walking.

**With Naruto**

When he opened the closet he found a black cloak with fire riding up it and a sun on the back of the cloak above the fire on it there was a note that read:

_This cloak is worn by the clan leader and the sun our clan symbol is on the back above the flame I wore a similar on while I was hokage except without the clan symbol._

"Wow I kind of like it" after he said that he found clothes of various sizes most were either black or white which to Naruto he had no interest in except for a black over shirt with an orange sun on both sleeves after that he found a pair of pants that were black and had orange trimming and to top it off he found a fishnet shirt to put under the black shirt. With what he found he hurly dressed and walked back upstairs with the picture in hand.

As he made it upstairs he heard his name being called and turned to the noise to see the sand kunoichi walking towards him and furry quickly filled him again. "What do you want" Naruto spat out to her.

"I-I'm so-sorry" she forced out because for one she was afraid when she saw his face and two she was embarrassed.

"It's okay" he said with a toothy grin.

"What you're not mad at me" asked a confused Temari.

"I admit I was mad at you but if I stayed mad at you to long Garra would kill me now wouldn't he" said Naruto walking over to her.

"What's with that outfit" asked Temari _'man he looks good in that.'_ Were Temari's thoughts.

"What you don't like it" asked Naruto thinking he looked bad in it.

"No, No you look great hell you look like your going to have to beat girls away with a stick and if you don't watch it I might be one of them" at the last part Temari blushed deeply.

"Ha-ha I don't want to do that now do I unless I want to be crushed by Garra's sand." Said Naruto as he scratched the back of his neck out of habit.

"See told you now can you please stop looking at me with eyes of suspicions." Said a voice down the hall.

"Looks like Itachi's back and he has company let greet them" with that said he grabbed Temari's hand and ran down the hall absolutely oblivious to Temari's blush. Temari wasn't used to holding hands with a boy since back home they would always try to stay away from her because they were afraid of Garra.

As they got to the end of the hallway they were surprised to see Itachi talking to Tsunade and some other Konoha ninja.

"What's happening Itachi." Asked Naruto as he walked up to them still holding Temari's hand without noticing.

"Well I guess you were telling the truth Itachi-san" said Tsunade as she gave him a nod and turned to Naruto and Temari to see them holding hands and she smiled at the sight. "Well I've seen what I need to see I guess I'll be on my way then."

"Wait Hokage-sama do you know were my brother is" Temari asked Tsunade.

"He's at a hotel till you chose to leave and your other brother the puppet user left back to the sand."

"Ok thanks" Temari paused before she turned to Naruto and started to blush. "Um Naruto-kun do you think I can stay here tonight since its getting late?"

Naruto not paying attention to the Kun suffix just said "sure but I need to go back to the village to get some stuff from my apartment.

And with that they left (not with Tsunade because being hokage she had to get back to Konoha fast well they just walk.) "Temari when are you planning to leave" asked Naruto as they walked through the village.

"I don't know I kind alike it here because of the weather and the rain in never rains in Suna so I night stay here."

As they walked through the village they past many women who were quit attracted to the blond with fox ears.

"o-oh h-hi Naru…Naruto-kun" said Hinata as she walked past them but then she saw Temari holding hands with _her _Naruto-kun.

"Oh hey Hinata how are you doing" asked Naruto.

Before Hinata answered Naruto she and Temari made eye contacted and the same words flashed trough their minds _'Naruto-kun is mine so stay away from him'_ "O-oh fin-fine Nar-Naruto-ku-kun." And with that she walked away

**End **

**Ok till tomorrow maybe bye bye XD **


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow I was looking for a fic to read and all I ran into was yaoi and high school fic's also a lot of one shots don't get me wrong I've read some good yaoi but I mainly try to stay away from it I just think that there needs to be more straight fic's and poor Naruto and Susake their being whored around from Itachi all the way to Kakashi and each other I think I might fill sorry for susake if I didn't hate him. Anyway I guess Anko wins now I just need to find a way to put her in the harem o well on to chapter 12.**

Nar x hina**- hmm let me think what's easier to type kyuubi no kinutsue or kyuubi…. I think I'll go with kyuubi for two reasons one I don't need more people telling me how to spell a name even though there help is appreciated thank you every body who corrected me. Any way I think that when I talk about kyuubi people know who I'm referring to until more people complain I'm not changing it. **

**Chapter 12**

As Naruto and Temari were walking to Narutos old apartment (Itachi had to go to the hokage office for something important) they saw the glares they were given more were given to Temari because they knew that she was the sister of the demon that attacked them a few months back so they'd rather hate a demon who attacked them then a demon who they had control of.But there were still the ones who'd rather hate both then just one and some of those chose to throw a bottle at Temari when out of no where red chakra spiked and the bottle floated for a moment before it was thrown back and hit the thrower pretty hard.

"**You will not hurt the brats friend!" **came the demonic voice from Narutos mouth and with that all you could hear were screaming as the man hit with the bottle was being burned by the chakra alone.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Please stay away" the man kept on repeating as Naruto got closer to the man with the eyes only a killer could have.

Then you could hear the scream of a female "PLEASE NARUTO-KUN STOP! Please" Temari was screaming. Without anyone knowing Hinata was near and not only saw the power _her_ Naruto-kun was using but she felt it and her love for him only increased as she admired not only confidence but power as well and with Naruto as a husband she could become the Hyuuga clan leader without a problem and gain the respect of many and not looked down on.

"**Why do you wish me to stop human, he threatened you and it is my wish to protect those he cares for." **Was what the demonic voice said in reply to the scream and oddly enough no ANBU have yet to show up.

**Some where near Naruto and Temari **

"So got any three's" asked a person with a famine voice with a bird mask on.

"Go fish" was the reply another man with a mask on only it was of a Boar.

"Hey guys don't you think we should save that man from the Kyuubi." Said one with a bear mask on.

"Nah, I saw what the man did and being girl myself I believe that what ever he gets from Naruto is to good for him." After the one with the bird mask said that you could hear a man just under them screaming for Naruto to stop. "Maybe we'll help when he destroys a third of this village" she said after she heard the scream.

"Are you serious" said the boar masked one "oh and got any fives."

"Yep because I believe at least that many of the villagers are innocent of not breaking that S class law the third set. And I swear you are cheating." Said the bird masked one as she handed a five.

"Kind of think of it I agree with her." The bear masked one said as he lay down and went to sleep.

**Back with Naruto**

"Because I think I love him and I don't want to see him this way" said Temari.

"**Ha, I don't think that's a good enough reason but give you credit for the try" **and with that he raised his claw only to hit air as a green flash wisped by him.

"Please Naruto-kun stop this now gain back control of you flames of youth!" said a genin with bushy eyebrows and wearing green tights.

"**Please move out of the way I do not wish to hurt the ones Naruto care for" **said Kyuubi. Then he felt his left leg felt numb and turned around to see Neji standing there in the Juken (Gentle Fist) stance.

"Fate may wish for me to lose this fight, but that does not mean that I can't fight fate." With that said he attacked again only to be blinded by a bright light and to turn around and see Naruto behind him (no Naruto does not know the sun shin no jutsu its just that since the kyuubi has seen it used so many times and Naruto can use it when taught then and Kyuubi can use it when he takes over Naruto.) "How" was all Neji could say.

"**You're to slow" **and with that said Kyuubi pumped a bit of chakra into his leg to make it useable. After that was said sand engulfed Narutos feet and through him to and fro making him hit building after building.

"Stop now Kyuubi that is not your body." Said Gaara calmly as he threw Kyuubi on the ground and made his sand let go.

"**Ha-ha-ha you believe that this is not my body. Do I not protect it, do I not give it energy to keep moving when others would die, do I not heal it, and last do I not move it as we speak now." **Said Kyuubi as he coughed out a little blood and got up. **"You are a fool Shukaku to believe that your pathetic sand can harm me. Now all of you move aside I only came out to kill that man" **said Kyuubi as he pointed at the man Lee was holding.

"Why won't you stop please stop or I'll hate you forever Naruto!" Screamed Temari as she was on the verge of tears. And then you could see Naruto shake and grab his head.

'_No Temari can't hate me please Kyuubi'_ "Give me….. The last word was only a whisper before Naruto slumped and stared into space and then he just blacked out and fell to the ground. After the villager saw that Naruto was back to normal he jumped away ignoring how much it hurt to move from lee and started to kick the now down Naruto.

"Basterd demon this is what you get fo-." He wasn't able to finish his sentence a kunai in the neck will do that to a person sometimes. And then Itachi jumped down from a building with a Konoha hitai-ite on his forehead.

"What happened" was all he said and he got the full story from the Genin. "Hm and people ask why so many villages hate us" said Itachi as he picked Naruto up and walked away "Temari, are you coming?"

"Uh yea coming." Said Temari as she went running after them until sand came up and stopped her.

"Temari were are you going we have a hotel you know" said Gaara.

"Yea I know but Naruto-kun said I could sleep over at his place" with that said she ran around the sand towards Itachi.

"Did she just say Naruto-_kun" _asked a surprised Neji.

"Yes she did" said and equally shocked Gaara though he didn't show it.

**End**

**Short chapter I know but I'm tired to many tests in one day anyway till tomorrow maybe bye, bye. XD**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok thank you all for the review I was really expecting flames when I wrote that chapter because I believe the fight was stupid but hay I already said that I think every thing I do isn't good enough. And this might make people mad but I'm not going to have Ayame (ramen girl), in the harem because… well that's a surprise.**

**S-Wanderer999- I like your ideas and I don't mind the rant I liked it and thank you for the review.**

**Chapter- 13**

**The next day after the fight in town**

"Ow my head what happened to me" asked a tired Naruto as he got up only to notice Temari with her head on his stomach and using her arms as a pillow "Now what is she doing here?"

"For one you went Kyuubi on a villager. For two you said she could stay the night and why she's there specifically is because she was worried about you and refused to leave." Said Itachi as he leaned against the border of the door. At the first sentence Narutos eyes went as wide as saucers. "I personally believe that because of you're greater connection with Kyuubi he can take control easier now, but don't worry it seems he only comes out when you or the ones that you care about are in danger."

"Ok that's good" there was a pause as ha grew a worried look "did any one else…… see … me" Naruto asked as he grew scared.

"Yes but don't worry it looked like they didn't mind" said Itachi.

"Oh I hope they don't" said Naruto now more relieved as he moved a stay hair on Temari's hear. That's when they heard her whimper.

"Naruto…….kun" "Hm I think she's dreaming about you. Anyway get ready we start you're training today."

"What training" asked Naruto?

"I found your clans training guide in the clan library earlier today along with what you need to train in" and with that said he walked out and Naruto moved slowly and put a pillow under Temari's arms so she could still sleep.

As Naruto looked for Itachi until he froze still as he stared at the clans training ground. It had a large lake along with a track around the lake. They also had a small patch of forest and a weapons rack near the wall and in the middle of the training ground was Itachi reading a scroll with a pile of training equipment. Itachi looked up to see Naruto standing there and that's when he spoke. "Do you know how to water walk" asked Itachi.

"Uh yea why" asked a confused Naruto at the random question.

"The first training instructions require you to know water walking and weights which we both have."

"I can understand water walking but not the weights part." Said Naruto.

Itachi then went into what looked like a lecture state "you see Naruto the more you weight the heavier you are and the heavier you are the more Chakra you will have to put out and so that means you will have to control the amount of chakra you put out so you don't sink or bounce off the water. Now no more questions put these on and start running on that water I want 30 laps Now!" yelled Itachi as he through weights at Naruto that had the number Twenty on it so together he was wearing 80 pounds twenty on each leg and twenty on each arm with that Naruto ran of course it took him a few try to get it right, and after that it took him about two hours to finish up.

Temari woke up and went to see were Naruto went to see him running around on the lake.

"Don't disturb him he's training to use his blood limits" said Itachi as he appeared behind her.

"Naruto-kun has a blood limit, what are they" she asked.

"Have you ever heard of Konoha's yellow flash?"

"Yea so?"

"Well the technique he used was apparently a blood limit from the note I read that I found in Narutos coat pocket when I went to hang it after the incident. The note also said that he can open five of the eight celestial gates and be perfectly fine after words because his mothers' blood limit was the ability for ones body to withstand damage and conditions like the celestial gates far beyond the reaches of normal humans. And when you kin of think about it ten high ninjas versus ten medium ninjas with five celestial gates activated the ten with the celestial gates will most likely win. Any way sorry I trailed off subject what I was saying was that the yellow flash was Narutos father and that means that he can use the sun shin no jutsu along with other deadly blood limits when used correctly."

Said Itachi in once again lecture state.

"Ok, but couldn't you train him later I mean he just woke up from a battle and being tossed around like a rag doll from Gaara–nisan's sand" argued Temari.

"True but for one that sand probably didn't hut Naruto because he rapidly heal and two the chunin exams in the oni village are starting soon. That reminds me I need some escorts." Said Itachi

"Done" said a now tired Naruto as he walked dup to them.

"Good now take a five minute break then I want you to start practicing the seal for the sun shin no jutsu" commanded Itachi.

"Aw come on I'm tired" complained Naruto.

"That is why I am giving you a five minute break now if you don't want the break then keep on complaining!" ordered Itachi.

With that Naruto walked to a shady tree and sat down.

**End**

**I might not update tomarrow just warning you guys and girls.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok now I don't have any thing to say so on to the next chapter.**

**Chapter 14**

**1 week since training started.**

Ever since training started Naruto has become stronger and better with his blood limits. He can do all the jutsu's for his blood limit and he can unlock two of the eight gates (the heal gate and the initial gate) but the problem is that Naruto must train with Gai to learn the other gates. Which is were we find him sparing with lee and losing horribly

"Come on Naruto-kun is that all you got!" asked an energetic Lee.

"Damn you!" and with that he charged at lee and as he charged he activated the Sun shin no jutsu and appeared right behind lee panting like crazy _'Damn that technique is cool." _With that thought before Lee could react he got hit with Narutos elbow. _'Yea I hit him.'_

On the side lines were Gai and Itachi "well looks like I have to train Naruto I still cant believe that he even touched lee though" said Gai with a shocked look on his face.

"Yea when he uses that jutsu I can barely dodge but when he gets more skilled with it and can use it for more then one and a half minutes he'll be nearly unbeatable to any ordinary ninja." Said Itachi.

"Which brings me to another question Itachi-san I thought that that jutsu needed a seal I mean the fourth needed one" questioned Gai.

"Well the fourth wanted people to believe that it wasn't a blood limit so he made it look like an ordinary jutsu" answered Itachi.

"Hm makes since Naruto touched Lee what do you want me to train Naruto in" asked Gai.

"Well I want you to teach him how to unlock the eight celestial gates" said Itachi as f it was normal.

"What! That's suicidal why would he need to learn them" demanded Gai.

"Because his mothers Blood limit allows him to use up to five and come out perfectly fine but if you add in his fathers clan ability with there ability to with stand great speed he will be able to use up to six and if you add _him_ then he should with stand seven with a few broken bones. And the reason I want him to learn eight is because he might need it to protect the ones he cares for." Finished Itachi a little bit winded from the long speech.

"Well I can see your point but won't he become to powerful?"

"No, he needs all the help he can get against the Akutsuki especially since they have captured five of the nine tailed containers" said Itachi in a serious tone of voice.

"What! Have you told the Hokage this yet" yelled Gai.

"Yes but she said that there is nothing she can do because of the shortage of ninja in Konoha."

"Are you planning on going you know how bad that village is" asked Gai in a serious voice.

"Yes, and I don't know the last time you've been to Oni village but with the new Onikage he striated out that town so much not even Orochimaru dares to enter because of the strong Clans and security" answered Itachi.

"Well in that case I might enter my team" said Gai.

"I already know the other teams are joining but Tsunade-sama already told me to get a guard for Naruto just in case" said Itachi.

"Ok then I'll join as well." With that said Gai turned to the Genin "Naruto you spar Neji!" ordered Gai as the two boys got up and went into there clan stances Narutos stance mainly counted on seed and agility to dodge the plows (we all know what Nejis' style looks and what it uses) and Naruto also stood straight and slightly turned to the right with his right arm and left arms to his sides. To any one else it would look like he had all possible opening open, but to the skilled eye it looked like it was almost impossible to land a hit at average speed.

"This time I will not lose Naruto-san" said Neji as he attacked only to be blinded by a bright light after he heard Naruto say senkou**-**no-jutsu (flash technique) and after that he felt a bunch at his stomach and went flying. And since he had his Byakugan activated it hurt his eyes by ten fold. And Neji was being thrown around and beat like a rag doll.

"That's enough winner Naruto" came Gai's voice as he knew that there was no way for Neji to win.

Still blinded Neji stood up and asked "What technique was that?"

"That was a blood limit jutsu I learned why?"

"Just making sure" and with he walked off with intent to ask Hiashi-sama if he knew the blood line technique that could cripple the greatest of Fighters from the Hyuuga clan so easily.

**A sew minutes later in the Hyuuga clan house.**

"Hiashi-sama I need to ask you a question" said Neji as he chased Hiashi.

"Yes Neji what is it" asked Hiashi.

"I was wondering if you know of a technique called senkou**-**no-jutsu" after Neji said that you could see Hiashi's eyes widen.

"Why do you ask Neji" asked Hiashi with for some reason hope in his eyes (ha bet you didn't expect that.)

"Because Naruto-san can use it he told me it was a blood limit" answered Neji.

"That's even better, you see Neji about eight to ten years ago one of our greatest clan allies were destroyed by the Nara clan and some afraid Hyuuga both main and branch house. You see that technique Naruto used was one of the very few techniques that could cripple a Hyuuga so easily. I once hated them as well until my first team mate was of that clan and taught me, after many augments and fights later, that his clan could be trusted. And since that day I've own them a great debt because I was not able to control my own clan. Um… Neji will you please invite Naruto to dinner tomorrow night." And with that Hiashi was about to walk away when Nejis voice interrupted him.

"Um Hiashi-sama could you please tell me you're former team mates name?"

"Gladly, his name was Uzumaki Arashi later changed to Asume Arashi to protect his clan because he was the fourth hokage I'll let you on a little secret as long as you don't tell anyone else" with a nod from Neji Hiashi continued "he's also Narutos father."

**End**

**Ha lets see what the Hyuuga think about having a demon and a killer in there clan house.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Well time to answer reviews. Oh and I was planning on Hiashi to be evil or at least mean but I like him better when he's nice and it will make other things easier. **

**Capitan50-Uh yea let's go with that thank you for the correction.**

**domhainreo aingeal-well I can assure you that the third time is not the charm. Um did anyone ever tell you that you'd make a good English teacher heh you would not believe how bad it would be without the spell check on second thought you probably could I'll try harder and thank you for being kind in your corrections.**

**I realized that I keep on forgetting the Disclaimer so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not won Naruto and never will (this will go for all the chapters I forget to put this on.)**

**Chapter……uh…15! Ha I remember.**

It's the next day and Neji has already invited Naruto and Itachi to the dinner right now their getting ready. Naruto was dressed in all black with a large orange sun on the back of the shirt with the cape with flames and the yellow sun on the back. Well Itachi is wearing an all black shirt with light metal shoulder blades and metal bracers on with a yellow sun on each and with jet black pants.

"Um Itachi-sensei (ever since training started Naruto has slowly started to call Itachi sensei) why are you wearing that?" Naruto questioned "well Naruto I believe it is appropriate that people know that I protect you. This outfit is worn by those who protect the leader of your clan and besides I don't feel like going to the Uchiha compound and finding clothes there" answered Itachi. "Makes sense so are we ready" Naruto asked. "Not yet we need to wait for Temari" said Itachi and as if on queue (did I spell that right) Temari came walking down the hall wearing a skin tight white dress with a yellow sun on the back. "Now where ready" said Naruto as they walked to the Hyuuga.

Once they got there they saw that the guard was very tight with many guards stationed at almost every corner of the clan house when they got to the middle of a court house there was a young Hyuuga standing their. The young girl bowed before speaking "father will see you now follow me please" and with that she turned around and lead them to a very large dinning room were about eight guard were there two at each corner. Sitting at the table were Hiashi at the head of the table Hinata to his left and Hanabi to his right. Seated next to Hanabi was Neji all of them wearing quite nice outfits Hiashi stood.

"Ah, Naruto-san (suffix added out of respect for another clan leader) it is a pleasure to meet you last time you were here was when you were still in you mother" said Hiashi with a smirk at the shocked face of Naruto. "You knew my parents" asked Naruto "Well of course I did your father and I were on the same genin team and if I didn't know it I'd say you were Arashi him self when he was a your age. Now please take a seat we must discuss something." Said Hiashi as he sat back down.

"What is it you wish to discuss?" asked Naruto as he sat down (at the other end of the table) along with Temari (to his right) and Itachi (to his left.) "Well Naruto-san first of all I was wondering who do you plan to be in your harem?" asked Hiashi "harem what are you talking about I'm only fifteen" at this Hiashi's voice grew serious as he looked at Naruto "It is needed for a clan leader to have a harem when they are either starting a clan or reviving it, did you not tell him this Itachi-san (once again in respect for a clan leader because technically Itachi is a clan leader of Uchiha's)?" asked Hiashi "actually I was planning on it, but I was hoping till later like a year" said Itachi as he scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment "What! You know that with the Sound and the Akutsuki coming out of hiding his clan will be a great help to this village! With his clan Orochimaru wouldn't dare come near us!" yelled Hiashi as he slammed his fist onto the table. "I know its just he should learn more before he starts a harem" said Itachi in a calm voice "and besides I thought that the Hyuuga were the strongest clan and most feared in Konoha why does one clan make a difference to you 'the-oh-so-great-Hyuuga-leader" mocked Itachi with a smirk on his face.

Hiashi's face grew redder and redder with every word Itachi said "now you listen hear _Uchiha _one clan alone can not stop the strongest of the three Sannin and the Akutsuki who are all S-class missing nin if you haven't forgotten!" yelled Hiashi "Wow is a Hyuuga actually admitting-." "SHUTUP!" Yelled Naruto as he stopped the argument and when everyone turned to him they saw his eyes glowing and his chakra outlining his body, but that's not why everyone stopped talking the real reason was because his chakra was both red and blue fighting for control and each time they met there was a loud crackling sound and the immense power that was coming from him also had everyone speechless.

The guards there were far to scared to think so they did the only thing to do when they were afraid they attacked but when they attacked all they hit was air. As they looked for him they saw Naruto at the other side of the room (he used Shunshin no jutsu without using the senkou-no-jutsu (flash technique.)

"Stopped!" yelled Hiashi and the guards did as told and went back to the corner. "I am sorry Naruto-san I should have controlled my temper" said Hiashi as Naruto went back and sat down just then the food came in _'what no ramen' _thought Naruto as he saw the food. As they were eating Hiashi spoke "so Naruto-san I believe you have not answered my question, who do you plan on having in the harem" asked Hiashi again "well I don't know this is so sudden" answered Naruto "I believe you should wait till after the Chunin exams" interrupted Itachi "we can't wait for another year Itachi-san" said Hiashi "well I wasn't talking about the chunin exams here I was thinking more of the Oni village" said Itachi. "Hm that sounds good Hinata, Neji, you will ask your Junin instructors if your teams may go as well" said Hiashi "that wont be needed Hiashi-san I already talked to them and they may go but since the Nara is already a Chunin I believe they will get a different member to replace him" said Itachi "good, good and Naruto-san here's the other think I wished to talk to you about" and with that he picked up a scroll that was next to him.

"Please follow me we must speak in privet for this" said Hiashi as he got up "sure" and with that they walked out.

**In the dinning room**

"What do you think they need to talk about that is so important that they can't speak about it in front of us" asked Temari "a treaty" said Itachi and Neji at the same time. "Why would they need a treaty when their in the same village" asked Temari again more confused now then before "because just because they live in the same village does not mean that they will get along. With a treaty there are rules set down to prevent hostile actions toward each other, my clan and the Hyuuga's had a treaty because we despise each other so much we'd gladly kill them off." Said Itachi "But with treaty both sides must give up something and that is what worry's me" said Itachi with worry all over his face.

"Ano I kn-kno-w wh-what m-my clan wi-will sac-sacra-sacrifice" said an embarrassed Hinata with a deep blush on her face "how" was all Itachi asked "beca-use fathe-er asked m-me if-if it wa-was o-k" "then what is it" asked Itachi. "Me" was all she said.

**With Naruto and Hiashi**

"So let me get this straight for my clan when I get it revived to become allies with you and to protect Hinata-chan in Oni village I get Hinata in my harem when I start it." Naruto asked and Hiashi just nodded "and all you get is my alliance" again Hiashi nodded. "That makes no sense there has to be something more for you to give up your heir" "well you see Hinata will not be a good leader, you see the only time she is strong is when you are around so this benefits us both you get a wife and I get Hanabi as a heir" said Hiashi with a smirk "fine I can tell Hinata does not like it here when I look into her eyes so I will sign on one condition" said Naruto "and that would be what Naruto-san" asked Hiashi. "give me the training guides and how you use your blood limit that includes its weakness" "what that's absurd!" screamed Hiashi "no its fair you see if I have children with Hinata they will most likely have both blood limits so I wish to train them when they get older" "fi-fine" Hiashi strained out. And with that they signed the contract and Hiashi told a guard to get the scrolls and to give them to Naruto and walked back to the dinning room.

"It is signed" said Hiashi as they walked into the room "Hinata I am very proud of you as soon as the Chunin are finished you will be Narutos new wife." Said Hiashi.

**End**

**I hope I did well with this new writing style please tell me if you like it or not I did it because for one it's easier and faster.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Yea new chapter and the only reason I'm updating this weekend is because it's my sister's birthday yea cake XD **

**Matt: I don't like Sakura because I believe 1. To many people write about her and naruto 2. She reminds me of preps I'm one of the rocker/punks in my school so yea 3. I believe she's a royal bitch.**

**Chapter 16 wow that's weird my sis is turning 16 today XD**

"what!" screamed Temari when she heard the news _'but naruto-kun is mine' _then Hinata did something no one thought she would do she jumped up and cheered "YEA, YEA, YEA I'm going to be Naruto-kun's wife!" cheered Hinata "umm yea along with about five other women" murmured Neji "what?" Asked Hinata with a little anger in he voice "remember Naruto-san has to have a harem" said Neji a little afraid of a pissed Hinata. At that you could see Temari's face visibly lighten up "well its been nice, but I think I'll call it a night Itachi-sensei, Temari lets go. See you later Hinata-chan." Said Naruto as he walked out of the Hyuuga compound _'man this is going to be hectic' _Naruto thought as he walked with Temari holding his arm in a death grip.

**The next day**

"So sensei what are we doing today" asked Naruto "we're going to have a day off because tomorrow we have to leave to Oni village remember all work and no play makes jack a dull boy" said Itachi as he sat under a tree and went to sleep.

"Ok, Hey Temari-chan what to go into town with me" asked Naruto "sorry Naruto-kun but I need to go meet with my brother to talk to him about the Chunin exams" answered Temari "Ok while I'll see you later I need to restock on some weapons.

**Fast forward to Naruto in Konoha.**

Naruto stood in front of Heiki shop** "**well I heard this was the best weapon's shop in town" said Naruto out loud as he walked in to the shop "Oh hey Tenten how are you today" said Naruto "um fine do I know you" said a confused Tenten "yea it's me Naruto" said Naruto (he wore his regular jumpsuit when he went to train with lee and Gai) "Naruto!" screamed Tenten _'wow he looks hot' _"yea hey do you know if you guys sell exotic weapons" asked Naruto "umm yea there in the back Naruto-ku Naruto" _'man why did I almost say kun' _thought a confused Tenten. "Ok thanks" said Naruto as he walked to the back.

'_Hmm now what should I get' _**"hey brat get that" **said Kyuubi. _'What'_ asked a confused Naruto **"get those metal claws they might come in handy"** said Kyuubi as Naruto picked them up. _'are you serious' _**"yes now get them brat I have claws I can show you haw to use them better then some sword and not to many people use them so there's not to many ways to defend against them." **Said kyuubi _'if you say so'_ with that thought Naruto grabbed the claws which the claws are steel gauntlets with curved knives on the tip of each finger. Then Naruto put them on _'um Kyuubi how am I going to do hand seals with these on' asked Naruto _**"that is where the main training will come in at you see your going to have to train moving your fingers in them, but don't worry with me in you. You adapt easier so it should take you about a day or so to get use to them enough to use hand seals comfortably." **_'Ok now why didn't you help me with the weight training' _thought an angry Naruto **"because it was fun to watch you suffer" **snickered Kyuubi _'twisted bastard ' thought Naruto _**"and proud of it now let by those and go to an empty training ground."**

"I'll by these" said Naruto as he set the claws onto the counter. "Ok Naruto-kun I-I mean Naruto" _'ah there I go again' _thought an agitated Tenten "uh sorry that will be 400" (I have no clue how much it would cost so lets say 400 American money) "um ok here well I have to go train see you later Tenten" Naruto said "wait my shift is over can I go with you I might be able to help" said Tenten right before he walked out the door. "Uh I guess it would be good to have a sparing partner" said Naruto.

**About 3 hours later**

Naruto had Tenten pined to the ground with out a shirt on (to put it bluntly it had to many cuts so he just ripped it off and he took off the cape earlier) "looks like I win" "yes you did Naruto-kun do you want your reward" (Tenten has long given up trying to stop the kun suffix) Naruto had a confused face "what reward" asked Naruto "this" and with that she grabbed the back of his head and forced him into a deep and passionate kiss _'wow just how I thought it would be like, no this is better' _thought Tenten as she ran her hands down the rock hard mussels on his chest at the feeling of his mussels Tenten moaned.

"TENTEN" they heard a person scream and stopped right away when Naruto got up he saw Neji at the edge of the training ground with the Byakugan on.

"Oh shit!" yelled Naruto as he got up and went into his fighting stance in front of Tenten. "Calm down Neji it's not what it looks like" Naruto tried to convince Neji. "No I know exactly what it looks like you and that-that SLUT were making out!" screamed Neji as he attacked "don't you dare call Ten-chan(its easier to type) a slut you asshole" and with that they met. "Take this DEMON!" and he started his attack "Divine Sixty-Four Strikes!" and with that he started his attack "2 strikes, 4, 8, 16, 32, 64!" and after that Naruto went flying through about three trees and fell unconscious. "Now its your turn you slut 2-!" he just froze as a giant wave of killer intent went his way and a blur of red flew right in front of him. And there stood a demonic looking Naruto.

"**Now will you look at that I'm free again." **Said 'Naruto'to a very scared Neji "you shoul-should be –be unconscious of even dead" stuttered Neji. **"Ha, a mere human knocking out the demon of Konoha that will be the day!" **laughed 'Naruto' as he wrapped Neji up with one of his two tails and threw him into a tree then 'Naruto' turned to Tenten. **"Don't worry Naruto is unconscious so I took over for him to protect you, are you ok" **said 'Naruto' Tenten nodded weakly and said "if your not Naruto-kun then who are you" **"(sigh) Naruto's going to kill me for telling you but there's no avoiding it I'm the Kyuubi the fourth could not kill me so he sealed me into an unfortunate child which was Naruto. He is not a demon or me despite popular belief so please don't hate him like everyone else he has been through all the levels of hell and back so please do not fear him. Just think of me as his defense mechanism I come out when he is in need. I do not have any control over him right now and for the past few days he's had on a powerful genjutsu that covers his true form would you like to see it?" **asked Kyuubi and with another nod he turned off the jutsu to revile a Naruto with a cracked seal over his stomach, ears, and taller** "well here he is what do you think." **"I think you're a freak!" yelled a Neji as he came out of the forest "but now you're a dead freak" as he charged he was stopped by a pain in his head he felt as though his head was spiting open and out of the forest walked a very pissed Hiashi with his hands in a seal.

"That will be enough Neji you have crossed the rules of the treaty, Naruto-san are you alright" and with that Naruto slowly faded back to what he usually looks like just with the ears and everything. "Yes thank you Hiashi" said Naruto as he fell to his knees and Tenten quickly hugged him and cried on his shoulder "what will happen to Neji Hiashi?" asked Naruto as he stood up and picked up Tenten "well he broke the laws set by the treaty so it's either parole or death it's your chose" said Hiashi as he stopped using the seal "please let him just have the parole" said Naruto "as you wish" and with that Naruto walked out of the training ground.

"Naruto-kun" asked Tenten as she was being carried "yes" said Naruto as he shifted her as to not cut her with his claws. "Could I stay with you tonight I think I'll feel safer" she asked and Naruto just nodded as he took to the trees.

**End**

**Ha Tenten was the first to kiss Naruto MUHAHAHAHAHA. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hmm ok next chapter ok so I don't have to say this in the chapter the sand team is also with them with there sensei.**

**Chapter 17**

Naruto was woken up by some famine yelling "Naruto-kun wake up and get ready we have to leave today! The other teams are already here and waiting!" "You don't have to yell!" Naruto yelled back as he got up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Well then get your ass down here brat!" yelled a male voice this time.

Naruto got out of bed and grabbed his pack for the travel to Oni village (A/N Naruto knows how to open four gates right now I just forgot to mention it) then put on his claws and walked down stairs to see the other Genin teams along Itachi, Temari, and Tenten ready to leave.

"You know you sleep to long Naruto-kun" said Tenten as she hugged Naruto and kissed him on the cheek that Temari glared at "What can I say I'm a man who loves his sleep, so when are we leaving?" asked Naruto "Now the Chuunin start in five days, it will take four days to get to Oni village and the next day to get familiar with it" answered Itachi.

And with that they walked out and onto the road to Oni village. As they walked Neji was glaring at Naruto (Nejis parole does not start till they get back to Konoha.)

"Hey Neji-san what's wrong!" asked Lee as he walked up to Neji whose only answer was a nod towards Naruto. "Why are you mad at Naruto-kun" asked Lee at a normal speaking voice "He stole Tenten away from me" was Nejis answer with each word dripping with venom "I hope I face him in the Chuunin exams" said Neji but unknown to them Naruto heard every word (he chose not to use the genjutsu he will only use it in Konoha for now.)

"Hey Itachi-sensei do you know what the exams are in Oni village" asked Naruto "kind of I know that the last two are the same as in Konoha because Oni village has a deadly place as well it is a mountain pass that is very unstable. The slightest noise in the wrong spot can cause a rock slide and there are many deadly creature's there but as long as you watch were you step you should be fine. The first exam should be a test as well because it is part of the requirements to know how to gather information without being caught to be a Chuunin."

"Ok thanks Itachi-sensei" said Naruto as he went back with the group of Genin only to be tugged by Tenten and Temari to see who he could walk next to. Hinata for one is to embarrassed to do that and two she is already guarantied a spot in the Harem.

Well nothing happened for the four days of travel excepted for a almost fight between Naruto and Neji and fight for who would sit next to Naruto during dinner which even though Hinata did not fight she won because well the other two were fighting Hinata just walked up and sat next to him. Also there was a giant argument between Tenten and Sakura about why Naruto is liked even though he killed Sasuke.

"Ok were here" the Oni village was surrounded be mountains except for the place they entered at which made it one of the most defensive villages around. Every thing in the village was a dark color mainly because it would look just wrong for a village to be named Oni (demon) and have yellow or green like Konoha every were. The people were despite popular belief relatively nice they got rooms in a hotel relatively easy and had a great sleep.

The next day they signed up for the Chuunin exams and Naruto, Tenten, Temari, and Hinata went to look around town then they saw all the towns people around them scatter. "Hey! Look its some outsiders how about we have little fun" they heard a boy speak behind them but when they turned around all they saw was a blur and Naruto just went flying through a gate. "Ha pathetic" yelled a boy in all black with a full face mask on that had no design it was just black with red circles around the eye holes. "Hey I think that's a Hyuuga lets see how tuff she is" said a girl all dressed in white, and the boy disappeared only for his kick to the girls face to be stopped be a metal claw. "How did you move that fast, no madder second gate KAI!" yelled the boy as he charged a gain to only be tripped by sand "What the FUCK!" yelled the boy as he picked himself up.

"You can be the fastest man alive, but if you're predictable then you can easily be stopped by a pebble or a pile of sand" said Gaara as he jumped from the top of a nearby building. "What do you know" yelled the boy "I know that you can't beat me, and that means that you certainly can't beat Naruto, the blond boy there" said Gaara as he pointed at Naruto. "I can beat any and all of you here" protested the boy "You are strong Kashin but you are far to cocky." Said a man with a Junin vest on as he jumped down from another building. "Sensei" said all three Genin at once as Kashin turned off the two gates.

"I am deeply sorry for my student's rudeness" said the Junin as he did a quick bow. "Oh it's ok I'm glad I got to test out the gates" said Naruto as he showed them his famous fox grin "Sensei why do you bow to him he is of lower rank then you" asked Kashin. "I may be higher rank then him as a ninja but as noble states I am far lower" said the Junin "what do you mean" asked the girl in white "Ha I would think that you would know your own clan leader Rui and you to Kashin" said the Junin. "What do you mean our clan leader is Arashi Shiro" said Rui "See the cape he has on that cape belongs to the leader of the Uzumaki clan in Konoha, and your clan leaders' sister and the true hair to the Arashi clan married the leader of the Uzumaki clan. She also had a child the soul survivor of the Uzumaki clan." Said the Junin "but that means nothing Anei-sensei he could have stolen that cape from the sole survivor" said Rui "No you did not pay attention when he used the first, second, third, and fourth celestial(he got punched very far and wanted to make it there in time before the punch landed on Hinata) gates along with the Uzumaki clan signature move the Shunshin no jutsu to block you attack after which he turned off the gates and only your clan can activate that many gates and not start to deteriorate from the pressure on the body." Said the until now quite boy of the other Genin group who wore mostly red and black and his eyes were pitch black. "So you two know my mothers clan" asked Naruto.

"Naruto-kun I think that we should leave now" said Tenten "no I want to know what my mothers clan was like there the only family I have left" said Naruto as he walked up to Kashin "Show me" was all Naruto said as he looked Kashin in the eyes. "No you are not worthy of our clan" said Kashin as if he was better then Naruto. Naruto's eyes flashed red for a second before he grabbed Kashin by the throat far to fast for any human to see. "I said show me" said Naruto as he lifted Kashin into the air. "Ha yo-you thin-think you scare me (cough) me and my clan are to good for you monster" said Kashin as he spit in Narutos face. Then Naruto started to glow red as his eyes looked as though they were on fire and his canines grew noticeably longer as well as his claws. **"I will not ask you again. Show me"** said a more demonic Naruto. "FUCK YOU!" wrong thing to say Kashin was then thrown to the nearest wall which was stone and he got stuck in the wall from the shear force of the blow. "YOU BASTARD" said Rui as she was about to charge only to be stopped by her black eyed team mate "no he needs to learn to watch his mouth even if it costs him his life" he said "why Meikumo that monsters going to kill him"

"Meikumo's right Rui he needs to learn a lessen about how to respect his higher ups" said Anei as he just stood there and watched.

Just as Naruto was about to attack again a blur bunched him into a building "I'm sorry Uzumaki-san but I can not allow you to do anymore damage to my village" said a man in a black Onikage uniform "I will gladly show you your clan house if you calm down I think my mother would be quite proud to know that her nephew is still alive" said the Onikage as he helped the now normal Naruto up. "How about after the exams tomorrow Onikage-sama" said Naruto as he rubbed his head.

**END**

**God I hated this chapter I think I could have done way better I know short chapter again I've just been busy all week well till next time bye, bye XD.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay I guess I need to explain something that I forgot to in the last chapter. The Onikage suddenly appeared because he felt the chakra the was far to high for any human to hold and it being at the beginning of the exams he knew something was up. And he also hates paper work and wanted to get away from it.**

**Chapter 18**

As Naruto and the others were getting ready to go back to the hotel Naruto asked the Onikage a question "hey Oni-sama if you are my clan leaders son and you are older then me how would I be the true heir wouldn't you be it" the Onikage stopped walking and turned around to answer Narutos question "well you see in our clan age means nothing it's power and your mother was the strongest at the time, and I know that if you have what I think you have at full power I think I'd lose or it would be a draw either way you're the true heir Uzumaki-san" he paused for a moment and sighed "besides I'm already the leader of a village I do not wish to lead a clan as well, to much paper work as it is." And with that he smirked and disappeared in a cloud of black smoke "well I believe we must be on our way Naruto" said Gaara as he turned and started to walk to the hotel. "Hey Gaara what were you doing here anyways" asked Naruto as he followed Gaara. "well for one I wanted to go for a walk, and for two I need to make sure my sister is ok." Said Gaara as he kept walking. "Ok" said Naruto as they walked to the Hotel.

**The next day: first exam **

As they waited for the examiners they were talking amongst each other. "So Naruto what do you think this test will be on" asked Choji with a mouth full of chips. "Well Itachi-sensei told me that there probably the same" answered Naruto. At that point a tall burly man walked in he wore all black and sported a pretty large scar that went from the top of his forehead to the bottom of his eye it probably went further but he had a mask much like Kakashi's. His hair was spiked up black and his Haiti was on his arm like Shikamaru.

"That's enough talking each of you will take a seat now. All your name will be on that clipboard to your right it will have your name along with a number there are numbers at the bottom of each seat you have two minutes to find your seat, if you do not find your seat by the end of the two minutes you will be automatically disqualified, START!" said the man as everyone ran to the clipboard in a hurry except for a select few two teams from cloud country the leaf genins and two oni genins.

A fly can back onto Shinos finger and Shino told were everyone should sit and they did. As Naruto past the cloud and oni genins he saw one from each country eyes glowing and telling were to sit and that they did. Four teams did not make it in time and were escorted out. "Ok now that everyone is seated this will be a writing exam. I will now explain the rules 1. No cheating if you are caught cheating you will be disqualified no second chances and to make sure you do not cheat you will be watched by 10 Juunins five on each side and two walking around 2. No talking it will be considered cheating 3. If one member of a team is caught cheating and or fails the test then the whole team will be disqualified. Ok when you get the test you will have an hour and a half when you get the test you may start."

With that the tests were handed out and Naruto was sweating bullets.

'_Kami what am I going to do' _Naruto asked as he looked at the paper with worry all over his face **"stupid human its obvious" **said Kyuubi _'oh and what's that in this test they don't even give us ten chances' _**"Hello you have a thousand year old demon fox in your body these questions are but elementary questions." **Said Kyuubi as he said the answer for number one.

1 ½ hours later

"Stop! Collect the tests!" yelled the examiner as the 'watchers' picked up all the tests. Over the hour and a half about ten teams were eliminated so that left ten teams left thirty genins all together. "Now the teams who passed will be visited by a Juunin by tomorrow but as he was walking out Naruto asked a question "hey examiner why would you not allow us to cheat is that not what a ninja must do is to gather information" he asked. "Well yes, but what's the point of gathering information if you can not trust in your other teammates who might be holding that information this test was to resist cheating and have faith in your teammates." And with that he smiled (or as much as you could tell with that mask on) and left.

"Well lets go I'm tired" said Naruto as he walked out the room with three girls following him. "Hey we'll meet you back at the hotel ok Naruto" said all the other boys as they went to the hotel. As they walked Ino and Sakura talked amongst each other "Hey Ino why do those three follow him around he killed Sauske" asked Sakura "well I can't blame them Sauske left on his own and from what I heard he tried to kill Naruto-ku- I mean Naruto so it's self defense. Besides he's far nicer then Sauske and kind of challenges him in the looks department without that orange jump suit" said Ino blushing a bit. "Ino you betray-." Sakura was cut off by a loud explosion and Naruto flying right past them.

"Now's my chance to kill the hair of the Arashi" said Meikumo one of the oni genins from earlier. "Why" was all Naruto could say as he pulled himself up. "Because my clan and your mothers clan are arch rivals, you see my eyes allow me to see inhumanly fast speeds my blood line is basically made to counter yours. "Wow that's alright but I have two blood lines unless you have forgotten" said Naruto as he smirked and charged at Meikumo "Ha it doesn't matter even with the help of the Shunshin no jutsu it wont hl-.AHHHHA WHAT IN KAMIS NAME DID YOU DO TO MY EYES!" screamed the genin as a bright flash of light blinded him then he felt a sharp kick to the stomach and fell down coughing blood every were. "Oh don't worry its not permanent it'll wear off but until then tell me how this feels" said Naruto as he kicked him strait in the head and walked away only to hear Ino scram. And he turned around to see Meikumo holding Ino with a Kunai to her throat. "I can't believe you thought that I only relied on my eyes you just caught me off guard" laughed Meikumo as Naruto heard another set of screams and looked around to see all the other girls held by what Naruto thought were mud bushins because they all looked like Meikumo. "Damn where's Gaara and the others when you need them" mumbled Naruto as he looked around and all Meikumo's spoke at once "now what will it be Uzumaki-san one of your girl friends or one of your friends" laughed the clones as each one brought the Kunais closer to the girl's throat to draw blood.

"**Boy I have a way out of this" **said Kyuubi _'what' _**"It could kill you" **_'I don't care what is it' _**"look the eight celestial gates well you have a double layer the second layer is my gates but it could kill you for two reasons 1. The shear force of power will shred you to peaces even with your blood limits 2. Our chakra paths are not fully merged so it could kill you by ripping them open. But if you want to open them all you have to do is close your eyes imagine the gates and open them." **_'for the ones I love' _and with that time slowed down as Naruto closed his eyes and saw eight gates and walked to the first one, but as he reached the gate it repealed him and a loud deep voice asked one question "why do you want this power" and Naruto replied as if it was the easiest answer "because I need to protect the ones I love.""Fine" and the gate opened and a wave of red chakra washed over him as he fell down in pain "must make it to the next gate" said Naruto as he crawled to the next gate to only hit a force field. "What is your dream" asked another deep voice. "To gain acceptance" and with that he crawled forward only to be hit by the force field "Why wont you let me in, I need to protect them I need to save them please" begged Naruto as tears started to fall "this power is not meant for humans to wield declared the voice. "Ha, I'm no human I'm a monster or at least that's what they call me" said Naruto "do you except it" asked the voice "yes and no, yes because I guess like you said no human should have the power I have. And no because I still have the feeling of a human and last I checked a monster has no feeling and kills with no regret." Said Naruto as he kept banging on the shield "you have accepted your self for neither human nor monster you have excepted your self and with that you may have the power" and with that Naruto felt more power then ever.

Time then went back to normal "What is your chose" asked Meikumo "I chose neither" and with that he went faster then any known blood line can follow _'god this hurts and I'm not even moving ye' _thought Naruto as he ran and moved the kunai and then punched the clones in the face then when he got to the real one he punched him in the face and then kicked him into the air then he drop kicked him back to earth and at this point it felt like his bones were grinding down then he stopped. "How" was all Meikumo could say as he coughed up blood. "Ow" and with that Naruto fell to the ground "Naruto-kun" was heard as all the girls except Sakura and Ino who were just to stunned to move.

"I'm sorry" Naruto whispered as he blacked out. "What happened" asked a Konoha ANBU with a cat mask on. "What are ANBU doing here" asked Hinata with tears in her eyes. "I believe you know me Itachi asked me to come and watch over the kid but apparently I wasn't fast enough" said the ANBU as she removed her mask to reveal Anko.

**END**

**Ok done now till next time bye bye XD**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ha new chapter**

**Fic Slayr- ok well this person is not a rival and did this to stop his clans rival to get a new clan leader and he's desperate to kill him. It's hard to explain to put it simply he's stupid he didn't think he'd get caught and now I just confused myself how about this it is what it is.**

**Chapter 19**

"We need to get him to a hospital fast" said Anko as she picked him up "let's go"

And with that they ran to the hospital as soon as they got there Naruto was put into the surgery room.

**20 minutes later**

Anko sent Sakura to get Itachi and the others and they have just arrived "what's wrong with Naruto" asked Itachi as he ran into the hospital. "I don't know the girls and him were attacked by an Oni Genin and he had Naruto in a trap by holding the others hostage and Naruto just got faster when he-." Anko was cut off by an explosion near the village gate. "Great what now" then there was another explosion in the hospital near the entrance.

"Well, well look who we have here the betrayer" said a man in a black coat with red clouds on it. "Ishiyama" said Itachi as he stood in front of the others like a human shield "run he's out of your league, and possibly mine" the last part was but a mumble but Gaara still heard it. "I'm staying" said Gaara and Anko. "Gaara you may stay but Anko you must leave and protect the others I have a bad feeling about this." Said Itachi "but" Anko tried "GO!" shouted Anko "what about me I'm Naruto's sensei I should help protect him" said Kakashi as he stood next to Itachi "you? You were never his sensei the only ones who count as a sensei to Naruto are Jiraiya and me you bastard now go I can't stand to look at you longer then I have to that goes the same for all of you even the supposedly elite Juunin go now!" said Itachi through greeted teeth and every one relunticly left. "Itachi why did you allow me to stay instead of the others" asked Gaara "because I have a guess that they are after you as well so if you left most likely one of them would go after you as well and you'd put the others endanger" answered Itachi "but Itachi there are only one of them" said Gaara "no the Akutsuki always travel in pairs…just…in…case" Itachi slowed down with his sentence as if remembering something "GAARA GO TO NARUTO NOW!" Yelled Itachi as he took up a defensive stance.

Ishiyama just stood there clapping "you know for a prodigy you're pretty slow" laughed Ishiyama. "Why come here to a village when you could have just waited till we were traveling back to Konnoha" asked Itachi "because when you are traveling you are at your most defensive but here you thought you were save so we blind sided you. Just because Orochimaru-teme can't get through Onivillage's defense does not mean the Akutsuki can't" said Ishiyama as he started to do hand seals at inhuman speeds. "Earth: earth bullet!" screamed Ishiyama as he slammed his fist into the ground and all you could see were ten pee size objects shoot out of the ground and at Itachi "Shit" said Itachi as he dodged all of the bullets except for one that went strait into the middle of his left hand as he tried to block it from hitting his face.

**With Gaara**

We find Gaara running up the stairs to the fifth floor (they were on the first and there are eight floors) _'god damn stairs I swear if I live through this fight me and my sand are going to have a little accident and this building is going to mysteriously going to collapse.' _Thought Gaara with a sadistic smile as he reached the fifth floor. Once he opened the door a beautiful woman stood there she had red hair and what looked like pitch black eyes she wore a pitch black outfit her shirt was a long sleeve and she had baggy pants. "I'm sorry miss but this building is under attack you better get out before you get hurt" said Gaara as he walked past only to be cut on his left arm, it would have been cut off if not for his sand. "Thank you for the warning dear but I think I can handle myself" said the same beautiful women but now she was holding a sword that looked like it was made out of pure fire. Gaara jumped back and sent a sand arm flying right towards her which she easily dodged "may I know your name miss" asked Gaara as he slowly backed up to a window and if you looked close enough you could see little grains of sand collecting behind the window.

"Oh my name is Hikijo the most feared of my clan" said Hikijo "oh really that must have been hard may I please know the clans name to see if I heard of you" said Gaara with fake interest. "Oh well you see they were the Majo clan they could manipulate fire how they wished and you see when we reach the height of our power we gain the ability to see heat." Said Hikijo as she looked like she was in paradise. "You know that's very INTERESTING" Gaara yelled the last part as a ball of sand came through the window which added glass to it to make it a spiked sand ball. Hikijo was caught off guard as she took the ball head on. After the sand diapered Hikijo stood up with glass sticking out of her and the sleeves of her shirt was ripped off revealing two diamonds on each wrest "ow didn't your mother ever tech you not to hit a women" she wined as she pulled some glass out "no because I don't have a real mother, and the mother I do have encourages me to kill you" said Gaara with a smirk. "Why you little brat" Hikijo said as her hands caught on fire and Gaara's hands were covered in sand. When the sand and fire fist's collided the sand turned to glass and do to the pressure exploded well Gaara's sand protected him Hikijo was left wide open for the blast and a large portion of the glass blew up in her face. "Ahh my face you bastard I'll kill you" and with that her whole body caught on fire "Majo clan last attack fire Kamikaze" yelled Hikijo as she exploded "Oh shi-." Gaara wasn't able to finish as the explosion blew him down a hall to fast for his sand to cushion his fall and he left a large dent in the wall at the end of the hallway.

**With Itachi**

The battle looked one sided with Ishiyama winning he had but a few scratches well Itachi had his Mangekyo Sharingan and had many wounds on him and with his hand having a hole in it he made his hand seals far slower then he use to. Then they heard an explosion "ha looks like Hikijo used her third strongest technique, you know what that means" said Ishiyama. "Gaara no" was all Itachi could say through gasps for breath "that's right looks like that's one jinchuuriki one to go" laughed Ishiyama as he started to do hand seals again "earth: earth cannon" and once he said that a giant well cannon came out of the ground and fires three boulders Itachi dodged all with ease but then something hit him in the back. "Oh so sorry did I forget to mention that if enough chakra is added then the boulders will home onto you, oh how the mighty have fallen" laughed Ishiyama "oh how true" said a dark voice from behind Ishiyama "I would like it if you and your friend left my village of I will force you like I did that Orochimaru guy" the voice said again and when Ishiyama turned around he saw nothing "I don't care who you are I will kill you" yelled Ishiyama "Fine" said the voice and Ishiyama felt a kick to his left side and went flying through the right wall and there stood a man with glowing black chakra and in a full body armor with the simple for the Oni village on his chest and helmet. "It would do you good to listen to a kage fool" said the Onikage as he went into what looked like the stance for the Chidori but a black orb formed and it wasn't out of control like the Chidori it was a perfect sphere. "I'm sorry but I know you are still alive time to die" and with that he jumped through the hole in the wall and went to strike.

**End **

**Sorry for the long wait and the short chapter but when I had the chapter done the first time I didn't like it so I deleted it I hope this ones better I like typing fight scenes lol. I'll try harder later and I need to know what they call the earth, fire, water, electricity, air** **techniques** **ok till next time bye, bye. XD**


	20. Chapter 20

**New chapter I must thank S-Wanderer999 and TaiyouKyo ken TsukiYabureme for giving me the names of the elements. I think that's all.**

**Chapter 20**

Just as the Onikage was about to strike a fireball hit his arm and made him strike the bit of wall next to Ishiyama's head which that piece of the wall slowly turned to dust. "Ow who the hell was that" mumbled the Onikage as he felt the burning pain start to disappear. "Ha what do you know three jinchuuriki's in one village Ishiyama and I are going to get a handsome reward for this." Said a female voice from the darkness as she stepped out of the darkness the Onikage saw a woman with a diamond on each arm but the one on her left was black well the one on her right looked like any other diamond. "So you figured out my secret but to bad for you me and my friend have combined into one form in the fight against Orochimaru when he found out and wanted the power for himself." Said the Onikage and smirked as he saw the woman get angrier with every word. "Well then looks like I'm going to have to kill you." And with that she started to do hand seals which the Onikage started to do as well "Katon: Hitama! (Fire bullet)" yelled Hikijo as she spit five tennis ball sized fireballs "Suiton: Mizuhou! (Water cannon)" yelled the Onikage as he put his arm up and pointed his hand at the fire balls as he fired a giant water ball the size of a basketball and then fired three more. The water balls engulfed the fire and kept going Hikijo dodged the first but the second hit her face and made her fly into the air as the second one hit the back of her legs making her do a back flip only to land on her face.

"You're stronger then I thought" said Hikijo well getting up "no you should be able to beat me it's just you're far to predictable all you know are fire jutsu's am I right?" asked the Onikage as he just stood there and got his answer by the surprised look on her face "I also know what your clan kamikaze is and every member of your clan has two diamonds' one on each arm how they bring you back to life after you use the kamikaze I have no clue but I do know that you can't recharge them so you only have two more chances and that's the only way you will get me" the Onikage said.

"Well aren't we a mister know it all" said Hikijo "no madder I will win" and with that she started to do more hand seals "Katon: Hitonbo (fire dragonfly)" after Hikijo said that she put both hands up and millions of fireflies came out of her hands and the Onikage started to do hand seals as well "Doton: Chikabe (earth wall)" with that he slammed his fist into the ground and a giant wall came out of the ground but when the fireflies made contact with the wall they exploded and the wall came crumbling down "ha that pathetic wall won't stop me" laughed Hikijo but then a spike made of sand went right through her.

"What the" was all she could say as the spike turned into a claw and grabbed a hold of her head "the wall might not stop you but you forgot about me" and with that the claw crushed her head sending blood everywhere and bits of her brain fell to the ground. Gaara then fell to the ground unable to move "ha if nobody minds I'm going to rest here" and Gaara just blacked out.

**In Gaara's head.**

"**Boy you did well" **said Shukaku as he stood over to watch Gaara "why are you complimenting me and not trying to take me over?" asked Gaara as he looked Shukaku in the eyes. **"For one I have no need for two it's pointless with the vessel of Kyuubi-san still there. Finally you fought bravely and even against your body's limit you kept fighting to make sure you win and that is what I admire, but don't think I'm going soft because as soon as this is over I'm going back to my old self" **Shukaku knew that that was a lie he was finally able to do what he wanted but there was no point because he knew that the Kyuubi vessel would stop him. You don't live as long as he has and not know who you can and can't beat no madder how hard you try.

**Back to real world**

Ishiyama woke up facing a black orb "I'm sorry for the delay but I believe you are far over due for death" and with that said the Onikage attacked and when the orb made contact with Ishiyama's flesh it looked like he started to rapidly age. Soon his eyes wrinkled up and then he just looked like a skeleton. The Onikage just fell down into a sitting position when four Oni ANBU came by his side "Onikage-sama are you alright" asked one with a wolf mask "Yes, yes I'm fine I'm just tired I used _that technique _to much in one day" said the Onikage waving a dismissive hand at the ANBU 'Why would you use the Sendokyuutai (death orb pretty basic huh) so early in battle Onikage-sama" asked an ANBU with a hawk mask on. "Well because those people were from the Akutsuki and I didn't want to be to cocky and that reminds me make sure that ones dead she had two diamonds that can bring her back to life and I want to make sure that she stays dead." said the Onikage pointing to Hikijo's body "Right away sir" said one in a panda mask. He walked over to the body first he cut the diamonds out with a kunai and then he did a few and seals and the earth under what's left of the body rose and folded into a box and slowly crushed the remains of the body.

"Okay now that that's done with lets get these people to some rooms and get some Medicnin's to help them out. With out these people I would have lost this battle." Said the Onikage with a faint smile. As they were walking to a room in the Hospital a man with a black cloak with red clouds on it and a full face mask that was black with red clouds on it rose out of there shadows and held a Kunai to the Onikage's throat. "Ha you killed two of my subordinates I don't know if I should thank you or kill you and I already know that you barely have enough chakra to pull off a simple bushin much less a kawarimi so I don't have to worry about you running" said the masked man. "Is that true Onikage-sama" asked the hawk masked ANBU "I'm sorry but it is I used the Sendokyuutai two times already if I used it a third I would die. Here give this to the blond genin in room 203 I have a feeling he'll need it" and with that said a scroll puffed into existence and fell into the wolf masked ANBU's hands "And tell my mother Wife I'm sorry and to raise our son strong." Said the Onikage as a lone tear fell from his eye "aww how touching when I achieve my dream I'll make sure to kill both your wife and son slowly and in the most painful manner I know, I kind of feel like raping is your wife good looking. No matter good bye" there was a look of horror on the Onikage's face as the masked man slit his throat and stabbed one kuni through his heart and as fast a lighting stabbed another through his heart. Soon the man disappeared but the echo of his laugh still remained.

**End **

**Done till next time bye, bye XD **


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay for some odd reason two or possibly more people believe that Itachi can't be beaten by some Akutsuki members if Itachi was fighting Hikijo then he would have one but Ishiyama was the third strongest. Also I don't believe anyone is invincible even Itachi has his limits and when he was with Akutsuki he didn't care about anyone but when Naruto got injured his mind was occupied by the safety for Naruto so was distracted. **

**Chapter 21**

"Ah stupid hospital rooms always so white and bright I swear they would make there patients blind" said Naruto to no one in particular as he sat up **"well what do you know you lived well I think you may want to visit your friends things happened well you were out." **Kyuubi said as Naruto was pulling out all the cord's on him. _'what exactly happened fox" _asked Naruto as he started to get changed **"well your friend Gaara almost died as well as your sensei by I believe they said the Akutsuki, and the Onikage died after he killed the two members of the Akutsuki that I could sense" **answered the Kyuubi. _'What are you sure how do you know' _asked Naruto as his anger started to flare **"I could sense your friends and as for the Akutsuki thing no other human has that kind of power" **said Kyuubi.

"Naruto-san are you awake" asked a man as he knocked on the door "yes you may come in." answered Naruto as the door opened a wolf masked ANBU came in "before the Onikage died he wished for you to have this I have no clue what is in it" and with that said the ANBU put the scroll on a table near his bed and walked out without another word. Naruto walked over to the table and picked up the scroll and opened it said:

_To Naruto:_

_If you are reading this I may be dead I know you hold the Nine tails in you and I know you are meant to do great things. I have heard of a group called the Akutsuki that are planning on collecting all the jinchuuriki's for something dark. The only one who can stop this is nine tailed. I do know that four of the nine members have been killed at the time I wrote this and one has joined you I believe his name is Uchiha Itachi. So that leaves four for you to kill. My spies have told me that they live on a mountain range a little past the capital city of the earth country I do not believe you are ready yet. Naruto you must train harder to defeat the remaining members Itachi was probably the fourth strongest with your help the both of you can defeat them. Please defeat this great evil Naruto. _

At the end of the letter a lone tear fell out of Naruto's eye "I promise on my nindo that I will defeat the Akatsuki even if it's the death of me." Naruto then rolled up the scroll and walked out of the room. But as soon as he made it out of the room he collapsed "what's wrong with me" asked Naruto to no one in particular. **"you are not yet fully healed you must rest for probably another day to be healthy again"** said Kyuubi _'great what about the Chuunin exams' _thought Naruto as he sat against the wall behind him.

**Next day**

"Naruto wake up we need to leave" said a female voice. Naruto opened his eye's to see a masked ANBU "what are ANBU doing here" asked Naruto "I was requested to fallow to guard over you a lot of help that did" said the ANBU as she removed her mask "Anko!" said Naruto surprised. "Yes nice to see you again to now come on we need to leave" said Anko as she started to walk out "wait what about the exams?" asked Naruto "they were canceled do to the Onikage's death" Anko said in a sad voice. "Oh so he is dead what about my clan" asked Naruto a little happier but his face soon fell as he saw the look in Anko's eyes as she turned around. "I'm sorry but most were killed of by some sort of summons's, I saw a glimpse of one it was completely covered in shadow and from what the report's say the more then two Akatsuki were here I don't know why they left, but I'm sorry only four of your clan survived and right now there in critical condition." She said as a tear fell from here eye and she hurriedly walked out. A tear fell out of Naruto's eye as well then another and another until he couldn't hold it back any longer _'My only family if only I didn't come to the exams then this would have never happened' _thought Naruto. **"Naruto you are wrong the Onikage had a tailed beast in him as well this would have happened anyway, and they weren't your only family you forgot about Tamari, Tenten, Hinata, hell I saw the look in Anko's eye's maybe she will be one as well and least we forget all your other friend are they not family as well" **said the Kyuubi **_'Kami look at me here I am one of the strongest demons trying to cheer up a human child this is sad' _**thought the Kyuubi. _'You know you might be right I do have a family here' _thought a still sad but some what happy Naruto.

**Some were outside of Oni village**

"Ah Orochimaru you were right about the leaf" said a man in a black mask with clouds on it along with a matching cape. "See I told you that the leaf would concentrate more on me then our organization" said a Orochimaru in a black coat with red clouds on it. "Ha and here I thought that you betrayed us for real" laughed a man that's face was half black and half white and he also had the mouth of what looked like a venues flytrap. "No it was all part of the leader's plan we needed the leaf to concentrate less on us so we could continue our plans" said another man with a swirl mask on.

"Now how are the new recruits doing" asked the black masked man "they have found two more jinchuuriki's and are looking for the eight tailed as we speak" answered Orochimaru. "It is to bad we could not get Sasuke he might have helped" said the swirl masked man. "Only a mere set back we can do without" said the black masked one "I want to know why we did not get the nine tailed and one tailed when we had the chance I swear this will be the end of us" said the black and white faced man only to be thrown into a nearby boulder "you dare question my plans!" yelled the man in a black mask "I just believe we had the chance and passed it up it's ignorant!" yelled the black and white man. "No I want him to feel the pain of loss I want him to loss every on first his remaining family then his betraying sensei then finally his little girl friend's." laughed the black masked man "Ah I see destroy him from the inside out brilliant then we can catch him well his mind is to distracted to defend against us" said Orochimaru. "Yes quite the plan I am sorry for ever questioning it sir" said the black and white face man as he bowed "forgiven now let us go we have much planning to do." And with that said all of them just diapered through the shadows.

**End **

**Sorry for the short chapter but I'm running out of ideas I might not update for awhile because all these ideas for a new story with the pairing Naru/Ten are coming up but I might not put it up for a few weeks. Anyway till next time bye, bye. XD**

P.S I might still update over the time I'm starting my new story.


	22. Chapter 22

**Well I'm sorry for the late update, but things happened more importantly summer and with trying to type up my new story, girlfriend problems, and this story I've been overloaded sorry.**

**CHAPTER 22**

"Hey Itachi-sensei" said Naruto as he started to walk beside him "yes Naruto" replied Itachi "how much longer till we get back home "oh I'd say another day or two why" asked Itachi. "Just wondering" after that was said things became very quit as if no one had anything to say then everyone froze as they heard some whistling.

After so came a giant red three bladed scythe heading straight toward Hinata who had no time to jump out of the way. Naruto acting on pure instinct ran in front of Hinata waiting for the blow but it never came instead there was a giant hand of sand in front of him holding onto the scythe "that's three times I had to protect you Naruto" said Garra as he made the sand hand drop the scythe. "Well you guys are better then I thought, now let me introduce myself I am Hidan the slowest attacking member of the Akutsuki." Said a man with silver hair and eyes but the thing that stood out the most had to be a giant think piece of rope rapped around his wrist which then leads to his giant scythe. "I am sorry but my partner is not here to help me he had a 'job' to do so it's just all of you verses me" said Hidan as he pulled back his scythe which he caught in his left hand. "But, before the fight if you don't mind I would like to pray to my god for a fun killing" he said as he brought up his right hand which had beads rapped around it and an upside down triangle at the bottom of the beads.

Naruto along with everyone else went into there fighting stances waiting for him to strike "do you know this guy Itachi-san" asked Kakashi as he put his book away "sadly yes he one of the more trust worthy person in the Akutsuki if he says something he will do it though he may be the slowest he is one of the stronger…though he is no match for me" said Itachi as he activated his Sharingan "Give up Hidan you know you can't beat me much less all of us" yelled Itachi. "That may be true but I am powerful enough to kill one of you and that is what I was ordered to do only kill one" and with that he threw his scythe again at Hinata only for it to be tossed aside be a wave of sand.

The scythe looked as though it was going to the ground but with a quick pull of his wrist he made it swing toward another person who happened to be Tenten "CRAP" yelled Tenten as she jumped back only to be scratched on her leg any closer and it would have taken her leg. "You ok Tenten-chan" asked Naruto as he ran to her "yes it's just a mere flesh wound" she said as she got back up. "Hm next time you will not be so lucky" said Hidan as he pulled back his scythe "There will not be a next time" said Itachi as he stabbed a kunai in Hidan's head only for the body to turn into mud "that isn't good" said Itachi as he felt about thirty sharp objects stab into his back "shit, I guess caring for someone did make me weaker" said Itachi as he fell down.

"ITACHI-SENSEI" yelled Naruto as he ran up to Itachi's body "Itachi-sensei please doesn't die" cried Naruto as he picked up Itachi. "Hm I guess they were all right care did make me weaker" repeated Itachi as he felt his life slipping "why…how you were the strongest" said Naruto "no I _was _the strongest but you see I underestimated Hidan and didn't activate my Mangekyo Sharingan, I thought he was at the same strength he was when we last fought…ha, I could have seen through it but I thought what would happen if you got killed I wasn't thinking…(coughing of blood) I thought that I would lose you and break my promise to the only one who cared…I'm sorry Naruto but I was blinded by love and caring" said Itachi as he pushed himself up "HIDAN COME HERE" yelled Itachi as he coughed up some more blood "you called" said Hidan as he jumped down from a tree "yea your dead" and with that Itachi diapered in a puff of smoke "WHAT" and then Itachi appeared right in front of Hidan "Tsukiyomi" whispered Itachi as everything in Hidan's world went red and black and he was hinging on a cross. "Hm I lose" laughed Hidan as Itachi appeared with a katana "yes you do" agreed Itachi as he stabbed him once "how though I killed you" said Hidan in pain "no you kill a shadow clone, the shadow clone will last as long as its chakra is there which will go down the more damage it takes. After you stabbed it a lot it had enough chakra to call you out and make it look real." Explained Itachi as he stabbed Hidan again and again and again for what seemed like three hours but was really only a few seconds.

"He won" said Kakashi as he pulled out his book "how do you know" asked Anko "easy even if Hidan survives he will not be in fighting condition for awhile and will be kill when Itachi is done…take it form someone who has experienced this before" and with that Kakashi went back to reading his book.

After a few seconds Hidan fell to the ground and Itachi pulled out a kunai and stabbed Hidan in the skull to guaranty he was dead. "Ok that was boring…well let's head home" said Itachi as he started to walk away. Before he felt a rock hit his head "ow what was that for" asked Itachi as he rubbed the back of his head "for making me think that you died" yelled Naruto "sorry but I had to fool him" said Itachi as he continued to walk away "fine but next time warn us first" mumbled Naruto as he walked next to Itachi "as soon as we get back we should start training." Said Itachi as he stared strait ahead "why" asked Naruto "because I have a feeling that the Akutsuki leader will show himself soon because the Oni-kage was the second to last demon holder all that's left is you and Garra" said Itachi in a dead serious "I know how he thinks and he has to many of the tailed beast and has lost to many of his men to stay hidden, Garra I suggest you stay in konnoha and for us to get reinforcements from the sand." Said Itachi as he continued to walk "why so many for one man" asked Garra "because if he sticks to his plan which he only shared with me because I didn't want a demon, he will come with the power of seven biju's and that is far to powerful for one mere village to take on" answered Itachi "if you're right, which I think not two villages can't take them" said Sakura. "You would be right but we have two powers that with our help can win albeit not easily but we can." After that they all just shut up and kept walking all worrying about different things but mainly how this would end.

**Somewhere in a dark what looked like a cavern**

"Great there goes our chance to kill one of the brats loved ones" yelled Orochimaru "where in bloody hell were you Kakuzu" yelled the leader "well you see I figured we could use some more money and" stuttered Kakuzu a man with a mask and hood making his hair and face completely impossible to see and his eyes seemed to have white irises and the outer part black. "You're greed caused us the chance we had to kill the brat" said the man with black and white face in the venues flytrap looking thing. "Look Zetsu I knew you were there and you could have done something" argued Kakuzu "yes I was there but it is not my job to finish your mission" said Zetsu as he glared at Kakuzu "ENOUGH you have both out lived your uses" said the leader as two shadow spikes came out of the rock below the two and cut them both in half. "What do we do with the new recruits" asked the swirl masked man "as soon as they capture the Biju's…kill them then we go to the final phase of our plan" said the leader as he disappeared into a swirling pool of darkness.

**Ok this chapter might not be so good people like to rush me when I have writers block for this story believe me I've been trying I've went through probably eight different way of going through this and in the end I hated them all and would start over so yea I give this story probably five at the most more chapters and yea.**


End file.
